A New Beginning
by Jville
Summary: Finished! Team tries to find a serial killer.
1. New Team Player

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own the characters of UC UNDERCOVER. We only borrowed them for a while. All other characters are ours. We thought them up. We do use our friends' names but with their permission. **

**Written by Jville & Sweetangeldoball "Sab"**

**A NEW BEGINNING**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The team was waiting for their newest member to join them. Frank told them that morning that he was expecting the new member later that morning.

"How long are we going to have to wait on this person? Don't they know when the work day starts?" Jake asked wanting to get the briefing started.

"Why are you in a hurry? Got a hot date or something?" Cody asked.

"Why don't you just stick to your wedding plans or whatever you're doing. Stay out of my life," Jake snapped at Cody.

"Hey, he just asked a question, you don't have to be rude," Sab defended Cody.

"Jake, what's wrong with you? You've been snapping at people all morning. I said good morning and you looked at me, like I slapped you in the face," Alex told him.

"Just leave me alone, ok? It's none of your business." Jake got up and walked away as Frank came from his office.

"What's going on? I heard yelling from up there," Frank asked.

"Jake isn't in a good mood today," Cody answered.

"When is our new team mate going to arrive?" Monica asked.

Frank looked at his watch. "Anytime now."

They heard the door open they turned to see Elaina coming in. She walked over to set her briefcase down on the stairway and took out some files.  "Hey, everyone. I have your next assignment," she said waving the files.

"Our new team mate hasn't gotten here yet. We're still waiting," Alex explained to her.

"Really? I thought Frank would have steaming, if she hadn't gotten here yet," Elaina said looking at Frank.

"She? So it is a female agent, which is joining us. Alright, we out number the men again." Monica high fives Alex and Sab.

"I'm glad I chose wisely when I picked her for the assignment," Elaina said.

"Are we going to know who this person is, before they get here or not?" Sab asked.

"I guess I can tell you who it is. Where's Jake?" Elaina asked looking around.

"He went in the gym. He's kinda moody today," Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Agent Jake Shaw! Get your ass in here and explain yourself," Elaina ordered.

"Why the hell can't you people leave me alone, until we have the briefing?" Jake wondered coming back in.

"Talk to me here and now. What's wrong?" Elaina walked over to him.

"I know what the case is. I'm not going to do it," Jake said in anger.

"How do you know the case? She hasn't given it to us, yet," Alex said.

"I talked to him this morning about it," Frank informed them.

"I asked Frank to talk to Jake about the case its very different case. I wanted his feelings on it before I gave it to him."

"Does that mean I don't have to do it then?" Jake asked hopefully.

"The team is getting the assignment. Yes, you'll be a part of it whether you like it or not." Elaina looked him square in the eyes.

"I'll quit, if I have to go under as you suggested," Jake said to her.

"We'll see about that when the time comes." Elaina was becoming ticked by his attitude.

"Now as to who your new team mate is that would be…." Frank started to tell them.

"Me." Elaina smiled as they all stared at her in disbelief.

"You're our new team member? Why all the secrecy?" Sab asked.

"I like to keep people guessing or haven't you noticed that about me," Elaina answered.

"So that means that Frank is your boss now, you took a demotion?" Cody asked.

"No. We'll be more or less equals. I won't be here all the time, just on certain cases. I'm still Frank's boss but when I'm undercover he'll be my boss, too." Elaina saw that Frank was about to say something. "Don't make me regret saying that, Agent Donovan."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Agent Blakely," Frank said. "Ok, can we get on with the briefing? Give them the files?"

"Don't give me one. I'm not getting involved. I'll go write up my resignation," Jake said walking away.

"Jake, office now, don't say a word, go!" Elaina yelled at Jake. Jake stood in front of her as to defy her. "You heard me, Agent Shaw. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Do it, Jake," Frank ordered.

"Go to hell, both of you?" Jake walked away from them toward the door.

"You leave now, you'll never return. I promise you that," Elaina warned. Jake stopped and went upstairs.

"Are you going to handle this or are we going to handle it?" Frank asked watching Jake go in.

"I will. He has never butted heads with me before. It's about time he learned how Agent Blakely works." Elaina said, walking off.

"Great, I hope Jake doesn't piss her off any more than he already has. Cody, do you have the ambulance on speed dial? We may need one," Frank said, half joking sitting down.

*****

"Jake, I know you don't like the assignment but we need someone in that bar. You're to be my back up, which is all. I'm not asking you to infiltrate anyone. We just need as many eyes and ears in that bar as possible to catch the creep that's doing these murders. All you need to do is tend bar."

"You're going in? Donovan is ok with this?" Jake asked skeptical. 

"Yes he knows. You have no reason to care how he feels about it. Alex and I are both going in," Elaina informed him.

"Why are you and Alex going in there? The person we're looking for has only targeted males," Jake wondered.

"We're going in to observe close up the different people then follow the best suspects." Elaina sat down behind the desk.

"Why isn't Chicago PD handling this case?" 

"Well, if you would've let us do the briefing, we'd have told you. It is a hate crime; a federal offense, that's our jurisdiction. I'm tired of your attitude, Jake. You **will** be a part of this, whether you like it or not."

"Why do I need to pretend to be gay? Why can't I go in as straight to work there?" Jake asked.

"Because they don't hire anyone but gays. They want the people working there to be comfortable with the clientele, and for the customers to be comfortable with the people serving them. "

"And if I still refuse to do this case?" Jake asked still defiant. 

"Jake for one thing, I'm your superior and I know how to deal with refusals. I can guarantee you, you'll not refuse another one of my orders, nor will you attempt to ignore me when I talk to you. If you do, I won't be the kind and considerate person you see in front of you right now. I'll be on your ass 24/7; training you in the finer points of respecting a superior officer. Do I make myself clear?" Elaina glared at him.

"Crystal clear, Ma'am," Jake said with respect. "I should've kept walking," Jake said, quietly to himself but Elaina heard him.

"Why didn't you?" Elaina was still angry.

"I had no idea where I was going or what I'd do," Jake confessed.

"Jake, we all do cases we don't like, but we do them. I don't see why you're refusing to do this one so strongly it's somewhat simple." Elaina had another thought. "Unless you're homophobic."

"No. I'm not it's just that…."

"Wait a minute are you afraid that since you tend to get so involved in your cover that you'd actually become interested in men instead of women?" Elaina was concerned.

"I don't know, maybe. It's just that… I just got back with Maria. I don't know how she'd react to me having this type of assignment."

"I can tell you now. Maria will have no trouble with the assignment. She has done this type before, so she knows something about it. She'll never let you forget who you are. She can help you deal with this, so can your mom, if you would just talk to them."

"You're right. I will," Jake told her. 

"If I can swing it, you maybe off the hook," Elaina said and Jake smiled. "Temporarily, you may still need to go in at some point, so get use to it."

"How are you going to do it?"

"Sabrina's friend Travis, he's gay. He'd have no qualms in doing the assignment. I just have to find out if he's available," Elaina explained.

"He does sound more qualified, even if he is a rookie," Jake offered.

"Go down to show the others you still have your ass and head intact. I'll be down as soon as I make my call," Elaina said, picking up the phone.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And quit calling me, Ma'am!" Elaina ordered.

*****

Jake walked out shutting the door. The sigh he released was so loud the others heard him and looked up from their files.

"Good, she didn't take him apart," Alex said to Monica.

"Don't be so sure, he doesn't look too good," Monica observed.

"Agent Blakely will be down after she makes a call," Jake reported sitting down next to Frank.

"Are we supposed to call her Agent Blakely while she's working with us?" Cody wondered.

"That's up to her, Cody," Frank said. "You can always call her Boss or Hey, You." Frank joked.

"I have a weird feeling it's going to be an interesting experience with her working here, that's for sure," Sab said.

Elaina walked down from the office. "One problem solved, let's get on with the briefing."

"Wait a minute. Cody has a question that we need answered," Frank told her.

"What do you need to know, Cody?" Elaina wondered.

"What do we call you? Agent Blakely, Elaina, Boss, Frank suggested; Hey, You." Cody looked at Frank.

"You can call me, Agent Blakely, since we're at work. I want you to call Frank, Boss or Donovan. I think we need to separate our friendships from work," Elaina told them.

"Happy with that answer, Cody? I'd like to get this briefing over before lunch?" Frank asked.

"Don't let me stop you," Cody said, sitting next to Sab at the table.

"This case involves the gay community. There have been three murders committed in the area of a gay bar called **_After Dark_**. We don't have any suspects. We need to go in there to observe the customers to try to find the person doing this before they strike again," Frank told them.

"Alex, you and I are going in together. Do you have a problem with the cover you have?" Elaina asked.

"Nope, I can handle it?" Alex replied.

"You and Alex are going in as lesbians?" Cody asked.

"Do you have a problem with that Cody?" Elaina glared at him.

"It's just odd. No problem," Cody replied seeing the anger on Elaina's face.

"I've called another agent in to work this case with us, since we have a deserter of sorts," Elaina said looking at Jake.

"Who is the agent?" Monica asked.

"He isn't a seasoned veteran, but he's qualified for the case. I'm bringing in Travis and his training partner. They'll be here in a few hours."

"Dang, we just got the upper hand on the guys and now they'll take over again," Alex complained.

"No, they won't. We'll still out number them. The training partner is a female. Her name is Annie Palmer." Elaina said as Frank started to choke on his coffee. "You ok, Frank?"

"Fine," he managed to say.

"All choked up about seeing her again." Elaina teased.

"He knows her, this is interesting. How?" Jake asked.

"Are we done with the briefing?" Frank asked.

"I have a question, are we going to be able to go in the bar and set up cameras and such?" Cody asked.

"Yes, the owners are cooperating fully, they want this person caught too. Their only request is that we have people in there that are comfortable with the clientele," Elaina explained.

"So that is why you called Travis in?" Sab asked. Elaina nodded her head yes.

"When do we start?" Cody asked.

"You and Sab will go in after closing and set up. Tomorrow, Alex and Elaina go in with Travis," Frank told them.

"Any more questions?" Elaina asked.

"No Ma'am," Cody answered first and Jake winced at what he said.

"Get this straight. The next one to call me Ma'am will pay for it." Elaina glared at all of them.

"Yes. Agent Blakely, we understand," Cody said as he and Sab go to collect what they need for the assignment. Sab caught up with him and put her arm around him then kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Agent Kells, I saw that and I better not see it again while you're on the clock," Elaina scolded her.

"Man, is she in a mood or what?" Sab said.

"She's just being the professional that she is. She might ease up after a bit," Cody told her.

******

Frank and Elaina went up to his office. "Why are you acting the way you are?" Frank asked.

"I'm not acting anyway special or different. Things have been pretty relaxed lately in the work place. I want them to be more professional. I told you I was going to change things."

"All at once?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Agent Donovan?"

"Yes, especially if you're going to be the bitch from hell that was my training partner," Frank said to her sitting behind the desk.

"Listen, they think they can get away with anything they want to do around here. We maybe their friends away from here, but we're their bosses while they're at work. I want them to learn that and fast."

"Please be that way with them but not with me. Been there, done that, got the scars to prove it," Frank stated.

"You need to go back to being harder on them too," Elaina advised sitting down.

"I am, when they need it. I know my job, so don't tell me how to do it."

"I'll think about it. So what are your feelings toward seeing Annie again?" Elaina asked, softening up a little.

"I'm surprised that you want her here. Don't you feel jealous toward her?"

"Should I be?"

"No," Frank said moving things on his desk.

"Good if you had said yes, I'd have total control of this unit, because you'd be in traction," Elaina said without expression.

"Annie and I haven't seen each other in years, so there's no need to worry," Frank reasoned.

"I don't plan on worrying, you're looking at a more confidant, Elaina Donovan. If she tries anything with you I'll handle it with grace and dignity of a lady."

"This coming from the woman that gave catfight a whole new meaning?" Frank smirked, getting up to go around the desk.

"Therapy has changed me, I'm no longer jealous all the time. Going back to working cases has changed me, too."

"How has working cases changed you? You haven't worked one, yet," Frank said, standing in front of her.

"Just the anticipation of working is enough to get me going."

"I do see the spark back in your eyes." Frank touched her face lightly.

"Are you about to stomp on Donovan rule number one? No personal feelings in the work place."

"I thought we got rid of that one for us but kept it for them." Frank smiled coming closer to her. 

"No, we didn't, so back off."  Elaina pushed him away.

"Ok, if that's the way it's going to be, I'll have Cody set up an office separate from mine for you, so I won't be tempted by you."

"You don't get your way, so you're going to act childish. That's fine with me." Elaina got up and walked out.


	2. Welcome To The Nest

CHAPTER 2 

Travis and Annie arrived at HQ as Elaina and Alex were discussing the case. Cody and Sab were at the operations board. Jake and Monica were reading files. Elaina saw them walk in and went over to greet them.

"Annie, Travis welcome to the nest," Elaina said.

"Thank you for this opportunity to work with you and the others, Agent Blakely." Travis shook her hand.

"You're welcome Travis, but you should be thanking your partner. If she didn't think you could handle it, you wouldn't be here," Elaina said to him.

"Is it ok, if I go over to talk to Sab?" Travis waved at Sab.

"Sure, have her show you around," Elaina suggested.

"How are you, Elaina? Travis mentioned he heard that you'd been in the hospital a few months ago," Annie asked.

"Sab must've mentioned that to him," Elaina said, watching Sab and Travis. "I'm fine, nothing can keep me down long. I was in for just a couple of days. Frank is in his office, why don't we go up there and talk?" Elaina suggested.

"Fine with me, lead the way." Annie followed her upstairs. Elaina tried the door and it was locked. 

"Agent Donovan, unlock the door please," Elaina said, politely.

"I'm in the middle of something use your key!" Frank yelled from inside.

"I don't have my key; open the damn door," Elaina said through gritted teeth. She heard Frank unlock the door.

"Come in, Agent Blakely, Agent Palmer," Frank said opening the door. 

"Excuse me." Elaina pushed Frank away from the door. She removed her gun from the holster and shot the lock off the door. "Now, you can replace it with a keyless entry," Elaina said, holstering her gun.

"That's one way to get me to change it." Frank was in shock to what she had done. Frank looked out to the team. "Its ok, only the door lock was killed."

"Does this sort of thing happen very often?" Annie asked.

"Only when she is here." Frank sighed, sitting down at his desk.

"Frank, I heard through the grapevine that you got married recently. Congratulations," Annie commented.

"Thank you. I was actually remarried to the same person. I've been married for almost 6 years now."

"Time flies by doesn't it?" Elaina said.

"Annie, I'd like you to meet my wife. Elaina Blakely Donovan."

"Well, this is a surprise, I had know idea. You've kept your marriage a secret for 6 years? That's amazing," Annie said.

"Actually, it isn't that big a secret. We've told others over the past few months and our relationship has been going on for about 10 years or more," Elaina told her.

"So you're the woman, Frank couldn't live without. I didn't know you where into older women, Frank," Annie said, bitterly.

"Annie, we were together for only a few months. I never once said we were going to be serious. I only considered you a friend."

"A friend. You considered me, just a friend." Annie was becoming very angry. "You son of a…. you sure as hell didn't think of me as a friend when we slept together all those nights, at least you didn't treat me as one. You treated me as a lover."

"She's right, Frank. If you slept with her, you were more than friends," Elaina added.

"Whose side are you on?" Frank asked her quietly.

"Mine. Annie, I'm sorry if this man hurt you, if I were you, I'd be pissed off, too," Elaina said, sympathetically. 

"Elaina, stay out of this," Annie told her, that didn't sit well with Elaina.

"Honey, I'm in this up to my eyeballs. If you have a problem knowing what you know, then get the hell out of here, because we're married and nothing is going to change that. I'm also your superior and you won't treat me with disrespect at anytime. Got that, Agent Palmer?"

"Yes I do, Agent Blakely," Annie said to her. 

"We have a rule around here that you should know about, so in the future we don't have this conversation. No personal feelings or discussions on the job. Any resentment you have for me personally or Frank, will be expressed after work, never during," Elaina informed her.

"I'll make sure I never break it, if I had known about it before, I wouldn't have said anything," Annie stated.

"Technically, you aren't working with us, yet so don't worry about it," Frank told her, getting an angry stare from Elaina.

"Agent Donovan, never contradict anything I say," Elaina warned.

"I wasn't. I was just stating a fact." Frank glared back at her.

"I'm sorry for my attitude, Agent Blakely. I've been going through a divorce and my husband is trying to take custody of the kids. That's why I became a training partner to have a little more time with them." 

"I'm not totally cold hearted. I'm sorry, to hear about the trouble you're having, but that's why we have the rule here. I know divorce can be hard on children and the parents."

"Sounds like you have been there," Annie commented.

"I have been through it," Elaina told her.

"How many children do you have?" Annie asked.

"One of each," Frank said, proudly.

"I have twin boys, 3 my daughter is 1."

"Our son is 17, our daughter just turned 2," Elaina said. "Derek is from my first marriage. Frank adopted him after we married the first time," Elaina explained.

"I see. Well, I guess we should talk about the case, don't you think?" Annie suggested.

"Yes. I think we have talked enough about us," Frank said.

*****

"Geez, does this sort of thing happen often?" Travis asked looking up at the office.

"Usually. They mostly fight a lot, but that was the first time either of them took a gun out," Cody replied, turning back to his computer. "But they have threatened to take it out before."

"I hate it when she's like this, she's trying to control her anger though, she's been going to therapy," Sab replied turning to Travis. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good, Annie keeps me busy. But it's not that bad for just being out of Quantico," Travis replied turning to her. "I see you two have gotten things worked out."

"Yeah, we did. Took a little while in doing it, but things are better," Sab told him. "We're also getting married in a few months."

"No way!" Travis shouted in amazement. "Congrats!"

"Thank you," Sab said as Travis gave her a hug. "Oh, one of the rules we have around here, never have personal feeling while working. I was yelled at earlier for kissing Cody."

"Sounds like they're really strict to work for," Travis said.

"Today seems to be, but usually not overly so. Well, I should show you around the place."

"Lead the way." Travis smiled at her.

"Cody, you going to come with?" Sab asked turning to him.

"Nah, you two go. I'm gonna get some of this work done," Cody answered looking up from his computer.

"Ok, let's go," Sab said leading Travis out of the Operations Board. "So that was the Operations Board that we just left. Cody and I do a lot of your work in there or in the van."

"Gotchya," Travis acknowledged.

"Then there is the lunch room to your right, the offices upstairs are Donovan's, and you don't want to be there, unless he calls you up. Even then you wouldn't want to be there," Sab added as they walked into the gym. "And this is the gym. You can come in here whenever to work out or to release stress."

"Nice," Travis said as he looked around the gym then leaned up against the wall. "So tell me, when did you two get engaged?"

"A few weeks ago actually. It was after we had a long talk after being stuck in an elevator, thanks to Derek," Sab replied.

"Derek is Elaina and Frank's kid, right?" Travis asked remembering what she had told him before.

"Yep, that's him. I was watching him and his baby sister, while they were on their honeymoon. He shut off the power to the elevator," Sab remembered. "We were upset with him, but also grateful."

"I can see. Well, you two seem to be happy with each other."

"We are, but all the planning is a pain," Sab said. "We're also hoping we can get the time off."

"Hopefully you will."

"So tell me more about what you've been up to. Any new crushes I should know about?" Sab winked at him.

"Well, not really. There's this one guy I met a few days ago, but I don't think it would work out," Travis said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Now that I have started with working with the agency, I'm not going to have time for dates."

"That's a load of crap. Go for it. You two can always make time for each other," Sab replied.

"I guess, but I think it's still partly me getting over the last relationship," Travis added.

"Just make sure you are ready when you want it to happen," Sab advised.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sab replied as Monica walked in.

"Frank and Elaina are coming back down," Monica informed them.

"Time to go," Sab said as they both head out of the gym.


	3. Why?

CHAPTER 3 

Later that day, Frank walked into the small room that Cody set up as an office for Elaina. It was the same room Frank used when he took command.

"Well, looks comfy in here. Hope you like it." Frank smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"It will do for now. I'll be done in a few minutes. Call Derek see if he remembered to pick up Sarah for us."

"I already did. He picked her up before noon."

"Why so early? He wasn't supposed to pick her up until three?" Elaina wondered.

"Your daughter threw a tantrum and Mrs. Bertinotti couldn't take her screaming, constantly."

"Why did she call Derek and not us?"

"Seems in the maylay, Sarah spilled milk on the phone numbers we gave her and Derek's was the only one she could still read," Frank explained.

"Did you ask him what he did to calm her down?" Elaina wondered.

"Yeah, she was wanting her horsy, so Derek took her out to pet him."

"He shouldn't have done that. Now she knows, if she screams she'll get her way." Elaina was a little upset.

"And you would've handled it different?" Frank scoffed.

"I would have, but by that question, you would've done the same as Derek?"

"Probably, how would you have done it?" Frank asked, sitting on her desk.

"I would've took her to her room put her in there and told her she'd see White Sand when she stopped screaming and behaved herself," Elaina told him.

"Like she would've understood that." Frank doubted.

"She did the other day when she pulled the same thing with me." Elaina closed the file she was working on.

"So this wasn't the first time that she's done it?"

"Nope and it won't be the last." Elaina picked up her things to leave. "Let's go see our kids. I plan on talking to Sarah."

"She's only 2, don't expect much, Lady." Frank walked with her downstairs and saw that Cody and Sab were still there. "You two go home. You don't have to be at the bar until 2, so go try to get some sleep."

"We'll go in a few minutes," Sab answered.

"**Now**! What you are doing can wait until later," Elaina told them.

"We're working on a new program for the system," Cody said but saw that Elaina meant it as an order. "I'll finish this some other time," Cody said, shutting down the computer.

"Remember, you don't need to be back here until 6 tomorrow night. You can sleep as late as you want," Frank said to them as they started to leave.

"Good night, Boss, Agent Blakely," Sab said as she left with Cody.

"I guess I deserved that cold shoulder," Elaina said as she and Frank walked out.

"You thought she was angry at you for the nightmares. I think that, was Sab when she's angry."

"She's not angry with me, just a little ticked maybe for me yelling at her earlier."

"I told you, if you didn't ease up you'd have a mutiny on your hands. It may happen sooner than you think," Frank said, walking to the car.

"Tell me one thing I said that was wrong today." Elaina stopped walking.

"I'm not getting in to an argument with you about it. If you can't see it for yourself, I'm not telling you."

"You're not telling me because I didn't say or do anything wrong." 

"When am I getting my new car?" Frank said getting in and changing the subject.

"In a day or two. I thought you liked driving to work with me?" Elaina asked, getting in the passenger side.

"I do but I really want my own car again."

"You'll get one, I promise." 

They drove home not talking much. Elaina closed her eyes and listened to the music playing. She relaxed and thought about what Frank told her about the mutiny. When they arrived home they walked in the house but didn't see or hear the kids anywhere.

"Derek, Sarah, where are you?" Frank yelled but didn't get an answer.

"Hopefully, they aren't asleep." Elaina walked to the office to set her briefcase down. She looked out of the window to see the kids out with the horses.

"I guess they're outside," Frank said entering the office, too.

"Yeah, they are. Out with the horses, again." Elaina walked past Frank.

"Where are you going?" Frank had to run to catch up to her.

"To talk to them," she said, going out the back door.

"Don't argue with them, actually talk to them," Frank warned as they walked out.

"Derek, why is she out here again or is it yet?" Elaina asked in a touch of anger.

"I had to bring her out here, so I could feed the horses. I didn't want to leave her in the house alone," Derek explained.

"I don't want you to give into her tantrums anymore. I never gave in to yours. We aren't going to treat her any different." Elaina picked up Sarah. "Come with me, Little One. We need to talk," Elaina said in a stern voice.

Sarah began to protest. "Want my horsy. Down now, pease."

"No! You're going in with Momma." Elaina started walking to the house and Sarah screamed. "Stop that, young lady." Elaina put her hand over Sarah's mouth.

"Why do I have the feeling Sarah may get spanked?" Derek said watching them go to the house.

"She better not do that," Frank said angry at the thought.

"She used to spank me, sometimes," Derek told him.

"I told her never to spank any of our children, when we got together. I don't believe in it."

"You may not believe in it but I've heard you threaten to do it," Derek remembered.

"Threatening is one thing, to actually do it is another," Frank told him.

"She never did spank me in front of you but I was spanked once after you came aboard. Derek told him as they walked to the house.

"What?! Frank stopped walking.

"I admit I deserved it. I was mad and I cussed her out one day, throwing one of my many tantrums when I was 10. Mom grabbed me turned me over her knees whacked me hard. She has a very strong hand." Derek told him.

"I better get in there. She's been in a bad mood all day. I don't want her to be that way around Sarah." Frank went in the house. "Ladies, where are you?"

"In the living room," Elaina answered.

Frank walked in to see Sarah crying on the couch and Elaina reading the mail. "You didn't spank her, did you?"

"No! Why would you think that? I told her to sit there and cry all she wanted."

"She'll make herself sick doing that." Frank started over to Sarah. Elaina grabbed him. "Don't pick her up. She'll quite down soon."

"I can't stand to see her like that," Frank said looking at her.

"She has to start learning she can't have her way constantly. You told me that a while ago."

"I don't want her spanked, **ever**," Frank demanded.

"I haven't spanked either of our children in a long time," Elaina countered. 

"Derek told me you did, after I told you not to. Why should I believe you now?" Frank asked her.

"I was not going to be called those names by him, he deserved that spanking," Elaina explained. "Besides, if I remember right, you laughed when I told you about Mom spanking Maria."

"There's a big as difference, too. Maria was a teenager and knew why it was being done. Sarah wouldn't."

"How could you even think, I'd spank her?  I'm not insane. I'd never do that to her."

"You've been hot headed all day, I don't want it to spill into our home." Frank noticed that Sarah was quieting down.

"It won't, unless you keep on this subject." Elaina noticed too and lowered her voice seeing that Sarah was watching them.

"I see she has finally all cried out. I'm going over to her whether you like it or not."

"Not just yet."  Elaina took his hand. "Let's show her we aren't mad at each other." Elaina kissed him. 

"I thought we were mad at each other?" Frank asked returning the kiss.

"Not mad, just disagreeable," Elaina told him. "Now we'll go over to her."

"Momma!" Sarah walked on the couch to her. "Mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you, I love you very much. I want to talk to you for a minute." Elaina hugged and kissed her.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"You can't be with your horsy all the time. Momma and Daddy will take you to see him, before we leave and when we come home at night. You can't cry anymore to see him," Elaina said and signed.

"Why?" Sarah asked again.

"Sarah, I just told you why.  Momma, will make sure you see him as often as she can."

"No!" Sarah said, defiantly. 

"Excuse me. I think yes, or you won't see him at all," Elaina said a little harshly.

"Daddy! Momma mad at me." Sarah reached for Frank.

Elaina sighed and let her go to Frank. "Momma isn't mad at you, Princess. She just wants you to learn something."

"Why?"

"Her favorite word. You can explain it to her. I'll go fix dinner." Elaina left them to be alone.


	4. Mutiny

CHAPTER 4 

The next day Travis, Alex and Elaina went to the bar to start their assignments. Travis was tending bar talking and joking with the customers, while Elaina and Alex sat a table along the wall watching to the people around them and talking quietly.

"The owner said he'd help us as much as possible to pick out the regulars," Elaina told Alex.

"That isn't going to help much. It could be a regular doing the killing," Alex suggested.

"I thought of that too. That's why I have Cody and Sab running ID's on everyone in here," Frank said over the earpieces.

"Thanks. I was just about to say that. Nice to know you're listening and not falling asleep on the job." Elaina teased.

"That's not very professional. Agent Blakely," Frank sounded serious.

"Pardon me all to hell. Boss." Elaina smiled at Alex and winked.

"I don't get it. She has been getting on us for being unprofessional, then she does that," Cody whined.

"Cody, I'm not a boss right now, I'm one of the team," Elaina stated.

"That doesn't give you the right to act up, Agent," Frank scolded her, loving every minute of being her boss.

"Don't get use to it, Agent Donovan. You still have to drive home with me later," Elaina said, slyly.

Travis walked over to bring them their drinks. "Guy at the end of the bar. He asked a lot of questions, one of which shouldn't matter, if he was interested in anyone here."

"What question would that be?" Alex asked.

"He asked how long I'd been gay? I'm not usually asked that until we talk for a while. It was his second question," Travis explained then walked back to the bar.

"Cody, do you have the guy's ID yet?" Elaina asked.

"Sab's working on it, hold on a sec," Cody replied.

"Got the ID. Tyler Jackson. He has been arrested for battery and domestic disturbance. This is interesting, it was on his domestic partner but the charges were dropped," Sab read.

"Monica, do you think he makes a good suspect?" Alex wondered.

"Sounds like a good possible to me," Monica said.

"Sab, also run the domestic partner through to see what you get," Elaina said.

"His name is Josh Brandt. He doesn't have a record."

"Ok, thanks." Elaina turned her attention back to the crowd.

"Cases are never easy, they only seem that way." Alex sighed.

"Don't I know it. Even if the boss says they're easy they always end up biting you, before they end," Elaina stated.

"Elaina, have you noticed that the others in here are being a little more intimate than we are?" Alex took hold of Elaina's hand.

"I guess we aren't as cozy as we should be. Are you sure you can handle being cozier?" Elaina asked.

"I'm sure, it's only a cover." Alex kissed Elaina's hand that she was holding and moved closer to her.

"Wow, they're getting into this," Cody observed as they started getting closer.

"They're acting Cody." Sab poked him in the side.

"Why is it men get turned on by two women kissing? Women don't look at two men kissing and get turned on," Monica wondered.

"Actually, women cry knowing that they won't get anywhere with them," Jake replied.

"Agents, get your mind on the case," Frank ordered.

"Where are you guys? I thought you'd be in here watching the monitors?" Cody asked.

"We're watching the outside. We'll follow the suspects that Elaina and Alex pick out," Frank said.

"Let's dance a while, I'm tired of sitting in one place," Elaina suggested getting up.

"One question who leads?" Alex giggled.

"You can, I follow better than I lead."

"I hope we got that on tape it may come in handy." Frank laughed.

"I meant in dancing, you jerk," Elaina said, quietly.

"Our suspect is leaving, but alone," Cody observed.

"Who left before him?" Alex asked.

"Two males seemed to be a long time couple," Monica said, watching the monitors.

"They're a married couple. I talked to them," Travis reported, bending behind the bar.

"Are you sure?" Alex and Elaina walked back to their table.

"Yes, I'm sure," Travis stated.

"Annie, are you ready, he's getting in a red 84 Trans Am?" Jake told her starting his car.

"I got him," Annie reported.

"We'll trade off in three blocks, don't lose him," Frank ordered.

"I won't." Annie was a bit annoyed. "Cody, what's the address for this guy?"

"Umm…that would be 1238 Churchill," Cody replied.

"Well, he's headed in that direction but that could change. There's a lot of miles to get there." Annie and Jake with Frank traded off until they reached Jackson's home. 

"Annie, break off and go back to the bar. Jake and I'll stay here a while to see if he leaves again," Frank told her as Jake parked across the street.

"How long do we stay?" Jake asked.

"Until we know he isn't leaving," Frank said.

*********

Later back at the bar, near closing, Elaina and Alex were sitting at the bar. Most of the customers had left and they were talking with Travis.

"So how was your first night of bartending?" Elaina asked. 

"Great, I only messed up two drinks the whole night," Travis said, proudly.

"I know that you were told to water ours down but I think you went a bit overboard on mine," Elaina complained.

"That you'll have to take up with Agent Donovan. He told me how to do it," Travis confessed.

"He did, did he? I guess, I will have to do just that," Elaina said, coyly.

"I'd love to have a back rub right about now," Alex said.

"Let's go over to that table. I'll accommodate you," Elaina told her.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked.

"Sure there aren't that many people in here and I'm bored," Elaina told her.  "Besides, Frank says I give great back rubs," Elaina commented.

"Ok. I'm game if you are," Alex said going over to the table.

"Have a seat, lay your head down and I'll do the rest," Elaina said as she started to give Alex a back massage. Elaina could feel Alex relaxing as she worked the muscles in her back.

"You know, he's right you're good at this. You should've become a massage therapist," Alex said, enjoying the massage.

"I was at one time, it was a cover though," Elaina told her quietly. Elaina continued the massage.

"Elaina, what is going on with you two?" Frank asked having heard Alex mumbling as she was massaged by Elaina.

"Getting jealous, Frank?" Elaina teased. "I think you've had enough, Alex," Elaina said, stopping.

"Damn! I feel pretty good now," Alex commented.

"Let's call it a night. This place has emptied out. Frank, Jake, are you on your way back?"

"Yeah, will be there in five," Jake answered.

"We'll meet back at HQ in the morning about 10. We'll go over the faces we have and do a little investigating then be back here at 6. Everybody got that?" 

"Yes, Agent Blakely," Cody replied.

"Yep. I heard ya loud and clear," Monica said.

"I'll be there," Annie said.

"Sab, I haven't heard from you yet," Elaina said, walking out.

"If Cody will be there, you should know I would be," Sab told her.

"Don't be snippy with me, Agent Kells," Elaina said.

"I wasn't being snippy but you sure as hell have been, ever since you started working with us," Sab argued. "You've been a real bitch, actually."

"Listen, if you don't like the way I work, why don't you tell me to my face." Elaina walked out to the van. 

"Fine then." Sab came out of the van.  

"So, you don't like my attitude as a superior?" Elaina asked.

"No I don't. I don't like the way you've been treating us. Barking orders as if you're in charge of us. You are Frank's boss; you should run our orders through him. It's called a chain of command. If Frank wasn't here, then maybe you'd be our boss but since he is, he's the one I'll be taking orders from, from now on!" Sab yelled at her.

 Cody looked as though he was going to faint from what Sab was doing. "Sab, have you gone crazy talking to her like that?"

"It's all right, Cody." Elaina smiled and started laughing.

"Oh God. She's going to shoot one of us," Cody said, turning around to go back in the van.

"Frank told me there'd be a mutiny. I guess he was right. I thought it would be Jake or Monica before it was you."

"What? You didn't think I'd say anything being your friend. Like you said yesterday, we separate our friendships at work. I was speaking as someone you work with, not a friend," Sab said rather surly.

"Well, since you explained yourself, I can now press charges against you for insubordination, Agent Kells." Elaina informed her.

"No, you won't, either," Frank said, coming up behind her.

"You heard what she said to me, it's enough to charge her," Elaina countered.

"You're power hungry, you're not going to press charges against her, because she's right. You're my superior, as long as you're working with the team, I give the orders around here, you don't. Do I make myself clear, Agent Blakely?"

"Yes, sir. Boss." Elaina emphasized each word then turned and walked to the car.

"This is going to make for a pleasant night. See all of you in the morning. If I survive the night," Frank said the last part to himself as he went to the car.


	5. Reasons

**CHAPTER 5**

Instead of going home they went to their apartment, which was closer. Elaina never spoke to him while they were in the car. Elaina got out of the car and headed to the elevator before Frank even got out, he had to run to catch the elevator, before it closed.

"Just stay on that side, I'll stay on this one," Elaina told him.

Frank leaned against the wall, when they reached their floor Frank got out first and went to the apartment. Elaina walked slowly, trying to calm down. When she went in, she headed for the bedroom but he stopped her.

"Don't go in there, we're going to talk first." Frank stood in her way holding her shoulders.

"I need to make a phone call, please, let go of me. I promise, I'll come back in to talk." Elaina was tired and didn't feel like fighting him anymore. 

"Who are you calling?"

"Just let me make my call," Elaina said as he let her go.

"Tell Derek I said good night." Frank knew who she'd call as she did every time they were away.

"I will." Elaina made her call and changed clothes then went out to talk to Frank.

"Sit down, please," Frank told her, pulling her down next to him.

"Give me both barrels to get it over with," Elaina said a little defensive.

"I want you to tell me what's going on. Why are you going full out to change everything all at once? You are putting walls up between the team and us. Walls we just knocked down."

"I'm not trying to build up walls between you and the team," Elaina stated.

"You may not be trying but you're succeeding. I should tell you that I made a call of my own while you were in there. Why didn't you tell me what was going on. Why did I have to go to Andy?"

"What exactly did he tell you?" Elaina hoped she didn't have to explain everything.

"I want you to tell me, Lady. What happened?" Frank insisted.

"My boss, Director McMurphy, the pain in the ass, found out that we didn't use proper procedure when the children were kidnapped. He also said that I was giving the team and ourselves too much free time. And last but not least, he knows that I fought with you causing the incident with Sab."

"How did he find out about that? There were only four people in that house when it happened. Cody is the only one Sab told, right?" Frank wondered.

"We all talked to Allison about it but I know she'd never say anything to him," Elaina said, thinking.

"What kind of deal did you have to make?"

"First, I need to tell you more about his threats. He said he was going to disband the unit to send everyone to some other agency within the Bureau. He wants me fired. He also threatened to remove Andy to another placement," Elaina explained.

"So what did you tell him?"

"That I could make the team a by the book team again with a little time, also, I'd distance myself from them."

"Did you call the Attorney General? He likes the unit and he likes you, too."

"I can't go over McMurphy's head to his boss. If it backfired, it'd make matters worse and we'd be walking the streets looking for new jobs."

"I'll call him," Frank offered.

"No! Don't do that. Just wait and let me handle it," Elaina told him. "I have a plan to help Sabrina and Cody get time off to get married. There's no way in hell, McMurphy will ok time off for that, so I need to go ahead with my plans."

"What plans?"

"To get Sabrina and Cody suspended for one or two weeks," Elaina declared

"So, that's why you've been so hard on her, the past couple of days?"

 "I would've had her tonight, if you hadn't butted in. I don't like doing it but it seemed to be the only way," Elaina said curling up next to him.

"How are you going to get Cody that mad, to suspend him?" Frank wondered.

"I figure, if I get Sabrina mad enough, he'd do something to defend her and then I'd have him too."

"So, all of this is to keep the team together and to save our jobs, it was never you going crazy?"

"Love, I have always been crazy to work for the government." Elaina laughed and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I never told you what was going on. I was just trying to handle it alone."

"I know now and I can help. I know someone I can call, that will help us," Frank told her but saw she was worried. "I won't call the A.G. I promise, this is someone that owes me a big favor. There's something I think we should do though."

"What's that?" Elaina asked.

"Tell the team what's going on," Frank replied.

"No! We can't do that!" Elaina exclaimed.

"Yes, we can. If they know then they can help too. They have the right to know that their jobs are at stake."

"You don't understand. Someone is talking about what's going on and it's getting back to McMurphy. I need to figure out who it is."

"You think that it's one of my team members?" Frank inquired.

"I don't believe they're doing it deliberately, but yes they're part of the equation. One of them is talking to someone that's a snitch for McMurphy. I just don't know who it…Oh shit!"

"What? Did you think of who it is?"

"Yes and I hate to say it, but I think its Sabrina," Elaina said, hesitantly.

"How do you know?"

"Annie asked me how I was feeling after spending time in the hospital a few months ago. No one knew I was in there but the team, our family, Andy and Allison. McMurphy knew but he'd never had told Annie of all people."

"Why do you say that? They may know each other personally?"

"I don't think so. I'll bet money, that Sab tells Travis then in conversation with his partner, he tells Annie, she tells McMurphy."

"If she doesn't know him personally, why would she tell him about what's going on?" Frank asked and Elaina shrugged her shoulders not knowing the answer.

"I think she knew who you were married too, before she walked into that office today. That was all an act she gave up too quickly. She wanted me to say something. I took the bait. Hook line and sinker," Elaina said a little mad at herself.

"So, what do we do now?" Frank asked.

"I'm thinking. I need to set her up somehow. I'm just not sure when, where or how." Elaina thought about the situation. "You're right. I do need to tell one member of the team. I need to tell Sabrina. With her devious mind with mine, I think we can deal with Annie."

"How are you going to talk with Annie around HQ?" Frank wondered.

Elaina grabbed the phone from the coffee table and dialed it. Frank looked at her waiting to find out who she was calling.

"Hi it's Elaina. Sorry for calling so late. I need to meet someone in private. I was wondering if I could use your place?" Elaina waited for an answer. "Thank you, we'll be there about 8 in the morning. Bye."

"Who were you talking to?" Frank wanted to know.

"You'll find out just hold on." Elaina dialed again and waited for someone to answer. "Sabrina, don't hang up, its Elaina."

"This can be considered harassment," Sab stated.

"I said it was Elaina, not Agent Blakely."

"You mean there's a difference?" Sab asked.

"Listen, I really need to speak to you tomorrow. It's very urgent. I prefer you didn't tell Cody right now until we talk."

"I don't like to keep things from him."

"It's just until we talk, then everything will be cleared up between us. You can tell him but not while you're at work."

"I know the rules ok, you don't have to keep drilling them in," Sab said a little sassy.

"I wasn't saying it to remind you. I was saying it, because I don't want anyone else to know about our talk."

"I don't understand but I'll do it. When and where, do you want to meet?"  
  


"At Sonny's house, 8am." Elaina said, finally answering Frank's question.

"Why on earth are we meeting there?" Sab wondered.

"Because I don't want us to be seen together by certain people. I'll explain when you get there."

"Ok, can I go back to bed now?" Sab yawned.

"Yes dear, you can nite, nite now." Elaina laughed and so did Sab.

"Now, I know there's a difference. Goodnight." Sab hung up.

"Is she going to do it?" Frank asked as Elaina hung up. 

"Yes, she was a little reluctant but she'll be there."

"Now, can we go to bed, I'm tired?" Frank yawned.

"Yeah. let's go I'm beat too."

******

Annie and Travis headed for their hotel. On the way back they talked about their day. "So how do you like working with Donovan's team?" Annie asked.

"It has been an experience. I've never seen an agent kill a door lock before." Travis laughed.

"Agent Blakely is different," Annie commented, dryly.

"Sabrina says she has anger control problems and has been in therapy. If this was after therapy I don't think I would've wanted to work with her before," Travis told her.

"If you ask me, I don't therapy is helping too much," Annie stated. 

"Sabrina led me to believe she isn't always like what we saw today. I think she's more like the person at the bar. Joking and teasing," Travis surmised.

"Tell me about Sabrina."

"Let's see I told you we met at Quantico a few months ago. She and the team were there for refresher courses. I was her project partner thanks to Maria."

"Yes you told me, Maria is Elaina's cousin, and Cody's ex-girlfriend. You said they had a fight or something."

"Yeah. Sabrina has a temper when she's crossed but she's over what happened," Travis explained.

"Sounds like she's following in Agent Blakely's footsteps," Annie mentioned.

"They're good friends, that's all. But I guess they do have a lot in common," Travis said after thinking about it.

"Like what?"

"They both love their work, they both love horses, they have a weird since of humor, and they do have a tendency to be hot tempered, too. Another thing they'll have in common is that Sabrina will be married soon."

"Really? When is the big day for her?" Annie said parking the car.

"They need to get time off before they can get married and they aren't sure when that will be."

"Well, if she and Elaina are as close as you say, I think she'll get her time off," Annie said getting out of the car.

"I hope so," Travis said as he got out.

"Well, we better get to our rooms and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." They went to their separate rooms. Annie picked up the phone to make a call. "Sorry about the time but the info I have you'll want to hear," Annie told the person on the other end.


	6. Plan of action

Chapter 6 

The next morning Frank dropped Elaina off at Sonny's place. "Do you want me to pick you up later?"

"No. I'll take a cab. I just hope she'll agree to help me," Elaina said, getting out.

Frank rolled down the window. "I don't think you'll need to worry about any plan to catch Annie, if my friend helps me."

"Are you going to tell me who this friend is?" Elaina was still curious as to who it was.

"No." Frank put the window back up and left her wondering.

Elaina went up to the door before she could knock, Sonny opened it. "Watching out the window?"

"Of course. I have coffee on, want a cup?" Sonny asked.

"Sure. I don't look for Sabrina to be on time." Elaina followed him to the kitchen.

"Why do you say that? She has been right on time for our talks," Sonny said getting a cup and pouring the coffee.

"She wasn't mad at you at the time. She's pretty damn mad with me," Elaina said, taking the cup.

"Why? You separate her from Cody for some reason at work?" Sonny speculated.

"No, I'm having to be a little rougher on the team to get them to be more professional while at work. They aren't taking it well." There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably her, I'll get it." Sonny went to answer the door.

Sabrina knocked again being impatient. Sonny opened the door and let her in. "Good Morning, Sabrina. Elaina is inside waiting on you."

"Morning, I see she's never late for anything," Sab said a bit snippy.

"You're right. I'm never late. You can drop the attitude. This is a friendly conversation."

Sab looked up to find Elaina walking in the room. "Shit," Sab said under her breath. "Fine, let's talk."

"Sit down, what I have to tell you isn't very good news," Elaina told her. "Sonny, do you want to referee?"                              

"I think I'll leave you two ladies alone," Sonny answered.

Sab watched as Sonny left the room.  "So what's the bad news?" Sab asked sitting down.

"Well, for starters you and Cody may have to wait a while to have your wedding," Elaina said, getting her attention. "I may lose my career and the team may disband."

"What?!" Sab asked in shock. "How the hell is all that going to happen?"

"My boss, McMurphy, says that the team is getting too relaxed in the work place. I've been giving you guys too much free time."

"So why doesn't he just let you change that?" Sab asked, thinking of a simple solution.

"I've been trying, as in the bitch from hell, as Frank put it," Elaina told her. 

"So, that's why you've been bitching at us," Sab said, softening toward her.

"I think there is more to all this than meets the eye with McMurphy." Elaina relaxed in her seat. 

"What do you mean by that?" Sab asked.

"I think there's a spy among us, too. He has found out things that were kept from him on purpose yet he still found out."

"What kinds of things did he find out about?

"He found out about our fight during the kidnapping. Then there's the fact, I gave you time off to baby-sit how he found that out, I'll never know. There are other things," Elaina sighed.

"Who would tell him that stuff? I know I don't know the guy.  I don't think Cody does either."

"You do talk to others, now don't you?" Elaina inquired.

"What do you mean?" Sab asked in confusion.

"You and Travis. I know you email him. You probably tell him what you are up to. Just normal chatting between friends. Right?"

Sab suddenly realized she had told everything to Travis.  "Oh shit! You think Travis has been telling him?"

"You're close. I think Travis is telling Annie, for some reason, she's telling McMurphy. Maybe she just hates me that much, I don't know but I want to set her up. With your devious mind and mine we can think of something, I'm sure." Elaina smiled at her.

"What did you have in mind? Why would she want to get you into trouble?" Sab questioned her.

"Annie hates me, because she was dating Frank when we sort of found each other again. She also resents my promotion. I found out she was up for the job, I have now."

"Oh. I can see why she'd feel that way," Sab replied.

"As to what I want to do. I want to try to catch her giving McMurphy information. Then find out exactly why she's doing it. I actually wouldn't put it past him to be blackmailing her into it."

"So why do you need me?"

"You're going to help by telling Travis about my therapy sessions, and about a little drug addiction problem I have?"

"Well, now there may be a problem. I've already told him about your therapy. You sure you want me to say you have a drug addiction problem?"

"Yes or I wouldn't have said it? In case you're wondering. I don't have a drug addiction problem, it's just a story."

"Okie, glad you clarified that, you had me wondering if that was part of your bitchy side." Sab laughed. 

"Anything else I should do?"

"I'll let you know when to tell him. I want to be able to follow Annie when she finds out," Elaina explained. "And there is one more thing you should know. Frank is calling in a favor to help. I don't know what exactly he wouldn't tell me."

"Ok, can I tell anyone about this?" Sab asked.

"You have to swear Cody to secrecy, if you tell him. I wish you could keep from it, but I don't want to make trouble for you. The rest of the team is in the dark about this, that's the way it'll stay for the moment. I want them concentrating on this murder case. You and I will handle the rest."

"I should be able to keep it from him, but if I have to tell him, I'll make him swear," Sab assured her.

"Good enough. I'm sorry, if I've been on your ass a lot but I have to be tough right now on you and everyone, including Frank, which isn't going over well, either."

"Well, its ok. I was kind of the same to you."

"I deserved it. I actually had the idea of suspending you and Cody, just so you'd have time to get married," Elaina explained.

"Suspending us?! What a way to spend a honeymoon." Sab laughed.

"I know it wouldn't have been when you wanted to get married but at least you'd have the time to get it done."

"True," Sab agreed.

"So, are you really ok with helping me, even though I have to be a pain for now? If you want to back out you can?" Elaina said giving her the option.

"Well, now that I know why you were a pain, a jerk, a bitch, rude...."

"Ok, ok I get the picture." Elaina looked at her watch. "You better get going before you're late. And I have to chew you out for that."

"Had to get that in. I'm fine with helping to get Annie out of our hair." 

"Ok. Now go to work. I'll be there in a little while." Elaina pulled her from her seat. 

"Ok, ok, ok I'm going," Sab replied as she walked to the door. "How are you getting to work, I didn't see your car?"

"I'll take a cab," Elaina answered.

"I can take you, Elaina?" Sonny said coming back in.

"If you want, I'll take you up on the offer. See, I'm in good hands. Now get before I turn into Agent Blakely."

"Oh no, the bitch from hell; don't let her lose." They all laughed.  "Oh and this may come in handy when you start the rumor." Elaina gave her an empty pill container. "Makes it more believable if you have evidence to prove it."

"Where did you get this, do you take this stuff?" Sab asked reading the label for the painkillers. 

"No! I had it made up in the lab at the bureau," Elaina assured her.

"See ya!" Sab yelled as she went out the door.


	7. Missed Something

**CHAPTER7**

Later that morning the team was looking through the files; they have created on the people at the bar. Frank came down from his office to talk to them. "I just got a phone call from Chicago PD. They have another body," Frank told them.

"Where did they find this one?" Elaina asked.

"1238 Churchill," Frank told them.

"That was our chief suspect from last night," Jake stated.

"We can go over there to check the place out, forensics will send their report to us later. Alex, Jake and Elaina come with me. The rest of you try to find us another suspect. We missed something last night. We need to figure out fast what it was," Frank ordered.

"We've been studying these files all morning and I don't see where it is getting us," Annie whined.

"I don't care, if you do it all afternoon, too," Elaina told her. I have an even better idea. why don't you and Travis get off your asses and go interview Josh Brandt to find out why he dropped the battery charges against our dead guy. That's if you can remember how to conduct an interview."

"Yes, I can do that, Agent Blakely. Come on, Travis, let's go." Annie grabbed the file and left.

"Agent Blakely, lets go, now!" Frank pushed her toward the door.

"How dare you push me. Maybe I had something else to say to them," Elaina protested.

"Get in the car and shut up," Frank ordered her getting in. "Annie isn't here, so cut the crap."

"Sorry, I was on a roll." Elaina giggled.

"I made my call, I'll have an answer, maybe as soon as tonight," Frank told her watching Alex and Jake leave in another car.

"Are you going to tell me who you called?" Elaina was determined to keep asking.

"No!" Frank said starting the car.

"Ok. I guess Sab and I will handle things our way," Elaina told him.

"What are you…never mind, I really don't want to know," Frank said then put on his headset.

'Coward.' Elaina signed after putting on her headset. 

They arrived at the murder scene where a Chicago PD detective met them. "I'm Detective Fray." 

"I'm Frank Donovan, Agents Blakely, Shaw and Cross." Frank introduced the team.

"I guess, I hand this over to your team now," the detective stated.

"Has the body been moved yet?" Elaina asked.

"Not yet. We were told to wait on Feds to get here. Follow me," The detective took them inside to the bedroom where the body was still in the bed.

"Who found the body?" Jake asked.

"His partner Douglas Brandt," Detective Fray answered.

"Sure it was, Douglas?" Alex asked.

"He gave us the name of Douglas. Why do you ask?" Fray asked.

"We ran across the name Josh Brandt in our investigation," Frank informed him.

"That would be my brother." Douglas came in the room with a police officer. "My brother dated Tyler for a while. They broke it off after the beating. I suppose that's how you found out about him?"

"Yes it is. Why were you here this morning?" Frank questioned.

"We had an important meeting this morning. When he failed to show up, I came here to see why and I found him as you see him."

"When was the last time you spoke with him?" Elaina asked.

"Last night about midnight, he called me to confirm the time of the meeting," Douglas answered.

"That was late to be calling to confirm a meeting," Elaina said.

"He had been out, had just gotten home. He has gone out a lot since he and Josh broke up," Douglas informed them.

"Where is your brother?" Frank asked.

"At work I suppose. I really don't keep track of his schedule. Are you suggesting my brother has something to do with this?" Douglas wondered.

"We're just investigating a crime. We just like to know where everyone associated with Mr. Jackson was at the time of his murder," Elaina explained.

"I was at home as to where my brother was, I have no idea. May I leave now? This is quite unpleasant to be in here," Douglas said trying to keep from looking at the body.

"We have your address and phone number. We'll contact you, if we have any more questions," Frank told him. After he left the house Frank talked to Cody. "Run Douglas Brandt, see what you come up with."

"Will do," Cody replied.

"What's the approximate time of death?" Elaina asked.

"Coroner said about 4 in the morning. He said from the blood spray that whoever it was slashed the guys throat first, then continued with the stabbing," Fray told them.

"There are no defensive wounds on his hands or arms. He must've been asleep," Jake said looking at the body.

"He saw his attacker, his eyes are open," Frank told them.

"He didn't defend himself, he must've known the person," Alex said.

Elaina walked around the bed looking at the scene when her shoe hit something underneath the edge of the bed. She bent down to pick up the object. It was an earring. "Were there any female officers here today?"

"There was one on the forensics team. I'll find out if she lost it." The detective went out of the room.

"Maybe he swings both ways," Alex suggested.

Frank walked over to the closet and looked in it. "He isn't a cross dresser, there are no women's clothing."

"Could have been a housekeeper that lost it," Jake stated.

"Or it could be our killer is female," Elaina said as the detective came back in.

"Not hers, Agent Blakely," he told her.

"I guess we consider this a clue then." Elaina put the earring in an evidence bag.

"Cody, do you have that info yet?" Frank asked.

"Just coming up. Douglas Brandt. 35, used to be a cop in Los Angeles. Now owns a security firm with our dead guy. I should say did own, I guess he owns it all now."

"Cody, your rambling read the file, forget the commentary," Elaina ordered.

"He resigned from the police force after being injured during a gang turf war. It got ugly as they were arresting the gang members, the crowd turned on the officers and they were severely beaten," Cody reported.

"That's enough for now, we're on our way back," Frank said.

"Cody, call the Songbird order 4 of their specials for us with whatever the rest of you want and order something for Annie and Travis too. Jake and Alex will swing by and get it," Elaina told him.

"Will do. Annie and Travis just walked in."

"What did they find out? They weren't gone long," Frank asked. There was a long pause before Cody answered.

"They couldn't find Josh at home or at his work place," Cody informed them.

"Thanks, Cody," Frank replied.

"This case gets more interesting as time goes by," Jake said as they walked out.

"We have a lot more questions and with very few answers if you ask me," Alex said.

"We'll see you back at the nest. If Maria is there don't talk too long. Don't stay any longer than you have to," Elaina told them.


	8. It hits the fan

**CHAPTER 8**

On the drive back to HQ Frank pulled the car over, parked and took off his headset, as did Elaina. "What are you up to now, Agent Donovan?"

"We need to talk without anyone else hearing us." Frank leaned over and kissed her.

"That isn't talking, if that's what you had in mind, you can just get the car moving again," Elaina told him.

"That was because I forgot to do it when I dropped you off at Sonny's."

"Oh ok, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I think Jake needs to go in the bar tonight to see if he gets picked up," Frank suggested.

"No. I want **you** and Jake to go in together. I have something else planned for tonight myself. I want to be outside."

"I'm not going in there." Frank resisted the idea.

"Jake doesn't want to do it either. So you both can go in, be miserable together and they'll just think the two of you are having a little lover's spat. That way your being uneasy being there will be explained."

"You have all this figured out don't you?" Frank half smiled at her.

"I'm good at my job. I don't care what that pain in the ass, McMurphy thinks. I get results from every agent that's in my command…." Elaina was interrupted mid sentence by Frank kissing her to shut her up. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"You were ranting again. I don't want to hear it. You're good at your job, but you're forgetting one thing. You're not in charge. I am."

"Dream on, Love. You're going to do this my way tonight or your ass is mine," Elaina told him.

"I thought we had a deal that we were to make decisions…." Elaina kissing him interrupted Frank this time.

"That does work to get a person to be quite." Elaina smiled at him and kissed him again. "Damn! I wish we didn't have to go back to work. You started this, you're a major distraction to me. You know that, and you try to take advantage every chance you get."

"Yes I do, aren't you glad?" Frank laughed and started the car and drove back to HQ.

********

"Ok people did anyone have any luck while we were gone? Umm where are Cody and Sabrina?" Elaina asked noticing they were gone.

"They just walked back that way together right before you walked in." Travis pointed to the back of the building.

"Thank you Travis." Elaina walked back to find them. She looked into one of the storage rooms and found them together. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We're on our lunch hour, we aren't working," Sab stated.

"When the food arrives that's when the lunch hour starts, not when you want to fool around."

"Listen, if we want to fool around for our lunch hour that's none of your damn business."

"Well, you listen to me. I've had enough of you and your attitude. If you want to keep your job you had better get you ass back in the main area. I'm going to redesign the operations board where we have two separate areas for the two of you. That is, if I decide to keep you here and not transfer you to another unit."

"You've got to be the meanest bitch, I have ever come in contact with," Sab said but signed that this was part of a plan she had.

Elaina signed she understood. "You have a lot of nerve calling me a bitch when you're the one acting like a dog in heat chasing Cody all the time."

"How dare you say that to her," Cody yelled.

"Stay out of this, Cody. This is all out war now!" Sab yelled.

"Oh, really? You're declaring war on me. Bring it on, Babe. I think I can handle anything you have," Elaina taunted her.

"Well, lets see how you handle this." Sab walked toward Frank and the others. "Frank! I have something to tell you. I've been keeping a secret from you for Elaina."

"Sabrina, I told you that in confidence between two friends. If you tell him, our friendship is over," Elaina said, pulling her arm to stop her.

"Let her go, Elaina! Tell me. What secret have you been keeping for her?" Frank demanded.

"Ever since she was drugged a few months ago she has been taking these." Sab threw him an empty prescription bottle for painkillers.

"I'll get you for this, you damn traitor." Elaina glared at her. "I'll never talk to you as a friend again."

"Get up to my office. **Now!**" Frank told her as he pushed her away from the team.

"Don't push me," Elaina protested.

"Cody, turn some music on loud. I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say to her. Consider this free time," Frank told them.

"Wow! So that's why she has been so moody lately," Monica said.

"Sabrina, are you ok, you're awfully quite?" Travis asked.

"I'm fine, I'm glad I got it out in the open. Maybe now Frank can get her the help she needs. She wouldn't listen to me."

Annie walked over to Sab. "You look pretty shook up over all this, you better sit down for a while." Annie walked her to the kitchen area and got her a glass of water.

"Thanks I didn't realize I'd feel this way. I thought it would make me feel good but I guess its because I did consider her a good friend."

"With friends like her you don't need enemies, if you ask me. She has treated you like dirt ever since I got here. I think you did the right thing in telling Frank," Annie said to her.

"I hope so. I guess I need to find another friend since I just lost one," Sab said, sadly.

"I'll be your friend, and I promise I won't treat you the way she did," Annie smiled.

"I'd like that, thank you." Sab smiled back at her. '_Thank you, very much.'_ Sab thought to herself.


	9. The Rumble

CHAPTER 9 

In Frank's office he and Elaina were listening to the music Cody had put on. "Don't you think we should put on a slight floor show in front of the window, so they think you're actually mad at me?"

"What do you have in mind?" Frank asked.

"Well, I could throw you out the window or door. Slap you in the face." Elaina giggled.

"Why am I the one that gets hurt? I'm supposed to be angry at you." Frank looked at her.

"I was wondering, if you were paying attention." Elaina giggled. "Ok, then lets have it out."

"No hitting," Frank insisted.

"Wimp." Elaina laughed.

*****

"They're awfully quite up there even with the music on, I'd think we'd at least see something going on," Cody said watching the window.

"What's with the music?" Alex said, loudly as she and Jake arrived with the food.

"Frank and Elaina are at it again," Monica told them.

"Good Lord what happened now?" Jake asked.

"Seems Elaina has been hiding a drug problem from him," Travis explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Jake asked, looking up to the window as papers go flying by the window.

"Well, looks like it's heating up more, she's throwing things," Monica observed.

"Should be about time for Frank to…yep there he goes down. Elaina got him again," Cody said doing play-by-play.

*****

"Ok that's enough of that," Frank said getting up.

"You fell pretty good, considering I never touched you." Elaina giggled.

"I've had plenty of practice from when you did hit me." Frank playfully smacked her face.

"You'll live. You better push me over by the window, so they see you defending yourself," Elaina told him.

*****

"Don't you think someone should break them up before they hurt each other?" Travis asked seeing Frank push Elaina to the window.

"Not if you value your life. They'll be ok," Monica said.

"He has her under control now," Cody said as he sees Frank handcuff Elaina. "They'll talk more peacefully now."

"Do all there fights end with him handcuffing her?" Annie asked.

"No, there are times when she ends up knocking Frank out or cuffing him." Jake laughed.

"You don't find that unprofessional for them to do that?" Annie asked.

"Not when you get to know them the way we do. We worry if they don't fight at least once a week," Cody told her.

*****

"So how long do we set up here with me handcuffed?" Elaina asked.

"I'll go down to get our food and answer their questions. You might want to say a few choice words as I go out. Just to make it look real."

"Be glad to. Let me think. What would I call you if I was really pissed at you?" Elaina asked with a smirk. 

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Frank chuckled.

******

Frank opened the door and Elaina started yelling at him and calling him names. He quickly closed the door behind him. "I'm starving where is my food?" Frank asked, walking over to the team.

"Right here. Do you want Elaina's too?" Jake asked.

"She doesn't deserve it, but yeah I'll take it. I'll probably be wearing it before she gets done."

"Is she going to be ok?" Cody wondered.

"She'll be fine. We have some assignment changes for tonight. Jake you and I are going inside. Alex, Annie and Sab will be in the cars to follow any suspects. Cody, Monica and Elaina will be in the van."

"You're going to let her stay on the case with a drug addition problem?" Annie asked.

"She told me she hadn't taken anything for about a week. I'm going to take her for a blood test after we leave here and then I'll make any other decisions then."

"I really prefer to be outside," Jake said.

"So would I but under the circumstances, we have no other choice."

"Why don't you send Annie and Sab in together?" Jake offered.

"I made the assignment, that's final!" Frank insisted.

"Sabrina, I want to see you in my office as soon as you're done eating."

"While she's in there? I don't think so." Sab resisted. "I really don't want to see her right now."

"It was an order, Agent Kells. She won't say or do anything to you. I promise," Frank told her.

"Yes sir. I'll be there as soon as I finish," Sab answered.

"Don't take all afternoon, either." Frank walked up with the food.

*****

Sab went up to Frank's office. Cody still has the music playing so no one can hear, if they argue. "Hey there, nice bracelets," Sab said, shutting the door.

"Aren't they but they do clash with my tennis shoes, don't you think?" Elaina raised her feet up.

"Eh, maybe a little. They'd go better with the gray pumps you have," Sab stated, smiling.

"Excuse me ladies. You aren't in here to talk fashion," Frank interrupted them.

"So, how did it go with Annie? Are you two buddies now?" Elaina asked.

.

"I think we hit it off rather well," Sab told her.

"Why did you change the plans? Not that I care, it's just I like to have more notice," Elaina asked.

"Sorry, there wasn't time to tell you. I just wanted to keep Travis out of it as much as possible."

"You want her to get it from you and not Travis. I guess that's a better idea. Glad you thought of it." Elaina complemented her.

"Thanks. I've already put a bug in her car. I also plan to plant one on her somehow."

"I have a suggestion. Why don't you give her a piece of jewelry with a bug in it?" Frank told her.

"Thought of that but she might get suspicious, since we just became friends."

"All the more reason to," Elaina said. "Get something from Cody's collection carry it around. When she asks you about it, you can say that I gave it back to you. Tell her you gave it to me when we first became friends."

"Then what?"

"Geez, do I have to think of everything? Give it to her, tell her you don't want it," Elaina told her.

"You think she'd buy that?" Sab wondered.

"If you get something expensive looking, she'll take it," Frank told her.

"Okie dokie. Is there anything else I need to know or do?" 

"As far as knowing yes, I've told Jake and Alex to keep this piece of evidence to ourselves for now." Elaina showed her the earring.

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" Sab sounded confused.

"It doesn't look familiar to you? It did to us, so don't mention it to Annie or Travis," Frank ordered.

"Just keep in mind that we're at war. We can't talk in front of the others," Elaina stressed.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem, if you keep acting the way you were." Sab smirked.

"I plan to, just wait until we go out," Elaina said, taking the handcuff off.

"How did you do that?" Frank asked.

"You forget I have a key, too. I've been unlocked, since you went downstairs." Elaina smiled.

"Let's go put on the next act of our play, Ladies." Frank got up and took Elaina's arm.

Sab opened the door. "Don't let that bitch near me, she's libel to trip me down the stairs."

"If I'm a bitch, you're a slut. You slimy little traitor. You'll never be my friend again. I don't care if we're the last two people on earth, I'll never talk to you as a friend."

"I'd be happy if you didn't talk to me at all!" Sab yelled.

"I'm your superior. I have to talk to you to give orders!" Elaina yelled back.

"Will you two, shut the hell up. Get away from her, Sabrina," Frank yelled, finally.

"Yes sir. Just make sure you keep her away from me." Sab walked over to Cody.

"Everyone go home, get some sleep. We have another long night ahead of us. I want everyone to be on his or her best behavior. I don't want a repeat of the past couple of hours," Frank ordered as he took Elaina out.

"You really shouldn't talk that way to her. She'll get you transferred away from here and me," Cody warned Sab.

"She may not have the authority to do that much longer," Annie said.

"What do you mean?" Sab asked.

"Well, if she has a drug habit as you said, she'll be fired. I happen to know who's next in line for her job too," Annie said, coyly.

"Really who?" Cody wondered.

"You're looking at her," Annie boasted.

"Well, I guess I picked the right person to become friends with then." Sab smiled.


	10. Boring Night

CHAPTER 10 

Later that night, Frank arrived at the van. Jake was waiting inside so they'd go in the bar together. Cody was sitting in front of the monitors. "Annie, Sab, are you two ready?" Frank asked, after putting in his earpiece.

"Yeah, we're ready," Annie answered for her and Sab.

"Alex?"

"I'm ready. Here comes, Monica," Alex informed them.

Monica got into the van. "Sorry, I'm late. My Mom called and I couldn't just hang up on her."

"Where's Elaina? She told me she was coming with you," Frank asked.

"I never got a call from her." Monica was confused.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Frank wondered. "I left her at HQ she said she'd call you."

"What did the blood test show?" Jake asked.

"She's clean. At least she was for the test," Frank stated.

"You don't think she's off getting a new prescription, do you?" Cody wondered.

"I don't know, I hope not," Frank said a little concern.

"Here comes, Agent Blakely," Sab said, coolly.

Elaina entered the van and Frank pushed her against the door to search her. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Searching you. Monica, here check her bag," Frank said handing it to her.

"I think you better stop before I deck you. I didn't get any pills. I tried to call Monica but her line was busy, so I called Derek and he brought me here."

"Sorry, Elaina. Mom called and you know how it is," Monica told her.

"No, need to worry. I'm here and ready to go to work," Elaina told them taking a seat.

"You could've called and told me you'd be late," Frank told her.

"I don't have to report to you my every move. You and Jake get in there and do your job. I'll take care of things out here," Elaina ordered.

"We'll go in but I don't want you to leave the van," Frank ordered her.

"I will if I see the need to. Tonight I'm your boss, Agent Donovan. You don't give orders, you take them," Elaina told him putting her figure in his chest.

"Let's go, Jake, before I say or do something I shouldn't." Frank turned and went out. Frank and Jake went in, he acknowledged Travis, who was behind the bar mixing a drink. They went to a table and sat down. Elaina was sitting behind Cody in the van watching the monitors with him.

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and Sab this afternoon. I wish it had never happened," Cody said, quietly. 

"Now's not the time Cody, besides you have no reason to apologize. Agent Kells is the one that should be apologizing if anyone does," Elaina said.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Sab said listening in.

"I don't believe anyone was talking to you, Agent Kells," Elaina snapped.

"You were talking about me, that's close enough for me."

"It isn't for me. So keep quite until you're spoken to, directly," Elaina ordered.

"Why are you so angry toward her? You were like that before she told Frank your secret," Monica asked.

"If she screws up, I'll get on her. She thought because of our friendship I'd go easy on her when she made mistakes, she was wrong," Elaina said in a bitter tone.

"I still don't think it's right that you're being so hard on her," Cody replied.

"Cody, do your job. Don't worry about your girlfriend," Elaina told him in a stern voice.

Sab wrote a note to Annie and told her to turn the mic off, which she did. "This way we can talk in private and the bitch won't hear us."

"You seem very comfortable calling her that," Annie commented.

"Why not? She is one. Believe it or not, Frank calls her that behind her back, too."

"Really? Is there trouble in paradise then?" Annie wondered.

"Could be, he didn't take the news too well about her little problem. I guess if she's clean, she was telling me the truth. She must be getting help for the addiction. But I really don't give a damn now, what she does."

"I was really hoping she wasn't. I could use the promotion. It would help me keep my kids."

"Why are you and your husband divorcing? If you don't mind telling me. I know we just became friends but I'm kind of the curious type," Sab told her.

"I don't mind. I think it'd help, if I did talk to someone about it. The only other person I've told was Travis. We were on a stake out and I started ranting and raving about my husband. He wasn't too sympathetic about it."

"I'm surprised by that, he's usually quite sympathetic. He was when I had trouble with Cody," Sab said sympathetically.

"To me finding out was like a kick in the stomach. My husband of four great years of marriage announced…" Annie paused to control her emotions. "He announced to me, right out of the blue, he was a homosexual."

Sab realized why Annie thought Travis wasn't sympathetic enough. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Why did he wait so long to tell you or did he just discover that he liked men more?" 

"He'd never answer that question. I thought at first he was just making it up until he introduced his lover to me," Annie said in an angry voice.

"It seems a little weird that you'd be put on this assignment. Doesn't it bother you any being around this place. Not to mention the fact, that your trainee is gay too."

"What did you say?" Annie was caught off guard by the news.

"Travis, he's gay. I thought you knew. That's why Agent Blakely brought him in for this assignment."

"Travis never said anything about his being gay to me. I guess that's why he changed the subject so quickly that night. It seems I attract gay men," Annie said with a slight laugh.

"Hey Sab! Are you two having a private chat over there? You're awfully quite," Alex said.

"Yeah, we were just getting to know one another," Sab answered.

"If you're lonesome, Alex, you can always come in the van?" Elaina suggested.

"It's ok, I was just bored sitting here watching people go in and out. Have you ever realized just how many cute guys are gay?" Alex observed.

"Alex," Elaina called to her.

"Yes, Elaina?"

"You need to keep your mind on business right now," Elaina told her.

"Yeah, sorry. I do have a tendency to think too much when I'm by myself."

"Ok. I think I'll go out and keep Alex company. You two are handling things ok in here," Elaina said getting up.

"Donovan said you should stay in here." Monica reminded her.

"Agent Davis, I don't care what he said. I'm going out with Alex." Elaina went out of the van and walked over to Alex's car.

*******

Near closing time Jake and Frank were discussing the lack of any thing new. "This night seems like a waste of time. Most of the people in here are the ones that were here last night," Jake said.

"I noticed that too. It doesn't help that the press got hold of the story and have people on edge now. It's just going to make our job twice as hard," Frank told him.

"Cody, there were a few new faces; is there anyone that could be our killer?" Jake asked.

"Only if you think the person has no record. So far they all come back squeaky clean," Cody told him.

"Lets call it a night," Frank suggested.

"I believe the bar is open for a few more hours," Elaina told them.

"There are only two people besides us. I don't think we're going to catch our killer tonight," Frank reasoned.

"You're not leaving Travis in there alone. I didn't, you're not going to, either," Elaina ordered.

Frank knew she was right and he was letting his boredom affect his judgment. Plus he wanted to call his friend to see what information he had for him. Travis walked over to them after talking to the owner.

"I can go now, the owner is closing early. He said to tell you he's going to change the hours of the bar since the public has found out about the killings. He's going to start closing 3 hours early."

"I feel sorry for him. I wish we could've kept it quite longer," Jake said.

"The almighty press always has to put their two cents in, whether we think they should or not," Elaina added. "Come on out, guys. Let's go home."

*******

Frank and Elaina walked toward her car after everyone left. Elaina kept walking to another car. "Hey! Where are you going?" Frank asked seeing her walking to another car.

"I didn't think you'd want me to leave your new car here." Elaina gestured to the car.

"That's my new car? I thought it was a rental." Frank looked at the new black Crown Victoria. He saw it had leather interior and a computer system to keep in contact with the team. "Couldn't get me something sporty?"

"Don't press your luck, you're lucky I was able to get the newer year. They wanted me to replace it with the exact dupe that was shot up," Elaina told him.

"I like it, so why are you driving it? You take your car and I'll drive mine." Frank tried to take the keys from her.

"Sorry, no can do. I need it tonight. You take my car and in the morning you can have yours," Elaina explained.

"What are you going to do?" 

"Do you really want to know or are you just stalling me from leaving?"

"I don't want to know. I'll see you at home later." Frank kissed her.

"Bye, Love." Elaina got in and spun the tires as she took off. Frank just laughed and shook his head.


	11. Caught In the Act

Chapter 11 

Elaina drove to Sab's apartment building where Annie had dropped her off. Sab was pacing back and forth in front of the building. "Hey, Honey! Did you take up street walking as a second job? I hear the money is good." Elaina joked as Sab got in the car.

"I was watching for your car, where did you get this one? Cool computer set-up." Sab started playing with it.

"Don't touch," Elaina smacked her hands playfully. "This is Frank's new baby. I don't want it hurt before he gets in it."

"He hasn't driven it yet?" Sab was surprised.

"Nope. I wouldn't let him. I just picked it up that's why I was late," Elaina explained.

"I heard Annie call McMurphy after dropping me off they're meeting at Starbuck's. She hasn't said anything since."

"Figures it's near the hotel she's staying at."

"She was really surprised to hear about Travis. I thought he'd have told her," Sab told her.

"No he kept it from her after she talked about her husband. He was going to tell her up until then," Elaina explained.

"When did you find this out?"

"After you two left I asked Travis about it."

"Oh, that earring you showed me I saw the match to it."

"Really where?" Elaina pulled across the street from Starbuck's.

"Like you didn't already know. When you and Frank said it looked familiar, you knew then it was Annie's didn't you?"

"Yeah she was wearing it yesterday, when she first got there," Elaina confessed.

"That's why you didn't want anyone to mention finding it to Annie and Travis."

"Yeah. I hate keeping Monica and Cody in the dark but I couldn't risk Travis or Annie finding out."

"Is she a suspect?" Sab asked.

"I think she went over there to snooped around trying to find evidence against him, to make the team look bad. Why do you think she's a suspect?"

"She does have plenty of motive, don't you think?" 

"Wait a minute McMurphy just went in." Elaina took pictures of him greeting her. "I love night vision cameras. Now what did you said about motive? Do you believe that she would risk her career to go on a killing spree because her husband dumped her?"

"People have killed with less motive. I could be wrong after all if she were going to kill someone I would think she would kill her husband. Let me watch for a while," Sab said taking the camera.

"True. Let's listen, sounds like she is finally going to snitch on me," Elaina told her.

They listened as Annie told McMurphy about Elaina's drug problem and her fight with Sabrina plus Frank handcuffing Elaina after they fought in his office.

"I guarantee you will be the head of special ops as soon as I can get the paper work processed on firing Agent Blakely. I'm proud of you Agent Palmer you've done an excellent job getting me the evidence that I need," McMurphy told Annie.

"I think I can have more evidence for you if you just give me another day or two. Just to put the last nail in her coffin so to speak," Annie told McMurphy.

"I wonder what else she thinks she can get on us?" Sab said watching them through the camera.

"I don't know," Elaina wondered too.

"I don't think that any more evidence is needed with this," McMurphy said, holding the pill bottle up.

"How did she get the pill bottle from Frank's office?" Sab asked.

"She didn't Frank made a point of throwing it in the trash can in front of her."

"Boy, you two make a sneaky team. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you guys," Sab said jokingly.

"We've already set you and Cody up more than once."

"You have, when?"

"At our wedding and in the elevator."

"Ok, I understand the wedding part but not the elevator."

"Where do you think Derek got the equipment to do it? We asked him to get the two of you to talk out your problems. Derek was willing to try. Frank just off handedly mentioned locking you in a room with boxing gloves and Derek took it from there," Elaina explained.

"Well I thought he thought up the whole thing by himself, I guess he had a little help then."

"A little yes," Elaina smiled. "I think it is time they find out I know they are meeting together."

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch and learn Agent Kells," Elaina flashed an evil grin getting out of the car. She walked across the street and into the coffee shop. She ordered an Irish coffee to go and then went over to see Annie and McMurphy.

"Well look who's here. Murp I didn't know you were friends with Annie."

"Agent Blakely, what a surprise. I'm talking to Annie about her next case." McMurphy was caught off guard seeing her there.

"Transferring here Annie? Why didn't you say so? Frank and I'll have to take you out and show you the town or at least have you out for dinner some night," Elaina offered.

"I'm not sure yet if I'll take the transfer or not. I'm still thinking about it." Annie was visibly nervous.

"Murph, I think I'm getting the team into a professional team you can be proud of," Elaina smiled.

"I'm sure you are. I just needed to prod you a little, sorry I was so rough on you last week." McMurphy said.

"You were a pussy cat compared to how I have been treating the team. Right Annie?" Elaina sat down next to her.

"She's been a real pain in the ass I do know that," Annie forced a smile.

"Yes. Well, I better get my coffee and drive back to the ranch. Don't want to fall asleep at the wheel."  Elaina went over, picked up her coffee and then went across the street to the car.

"I thought Annie was going to bolt when she saw you," Sab laughed.

"That was fun I should…" Elaina stopped to listen to Annie.

"What the hell are we going to do now? She knows I was the one that fed you information?" Annie said loudly to McMurphy.

"Calm down she doesn't know anything of the kind. She believed my story I can read her like a book."

"Damn ass, must be dyslexic or illiterate if he thinks he can read me," Elaina said, drinking the coffee.

"Just go about your business, leave Agent Blakely to me." McMurphy left Annie in the coffee shop. 

"Good he's gone now all we have to do is watch and see what she has planned for the rest of the night," Elaina started the car as Annie headed toward the hotel.

********

They followed Annie back to the hotel. Sab went inside to follow her to her room by using the stairway. Elaina came up a few minutes later. She walked up behind Sabrina, she put her hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and almost scream.

"Damn it! Can't you give me warning before you do that again? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sab asked catching her breath.

"Sorry. I'll try to remember that the next time. Come on, I was able to get a room down the hall from hers."

"That was lucky that they had one free that close." Sab was amazed by their luck.

"Well sort of. It's reserved for someone but they aren't due until tomorrow. I had to flash my badge and tell them it was official business," Elaina said as they went in the room.

"Must be nice to have power like that." Sabrina looked around the room.

"It is," Elaina assured her. "I'll take the first watch you can take a nap or watch TV."

"Can I order room service?" Sab asked coyly.

"No! I'm paying for this room myself and you have expensive taste."

"Oh, all right. I don't feel sleepy, so I'll help you watch."

"Fine with me. When do you and Cody want to get married or is that still up in the air?" Elaina asked to start a new conversation.

"I'm hoping for the last week in June or the first week of July."

"Just don't pick the 4th of July. I have plans for my own fireworks then," Elaina smiled with a touch of mischief.

"Really? What are you planning?" Sab asked being curious.

"Frank and I are going to the Double D then for our vacation. It's our Vegas wedding anniversary and we always celebrate with a party for the ranch hands and their families. Fireworks the whole nine yards."

"Wow! Why didn't you tell us that last year I would have come back for that?"

"Actually we didn't want the team there." Elaina saw the hurt look on Sab's face. "That was before we got to know all of you so well," Elaina added hoping it helped.

"Are we invited this year?" Sab asked hopefully.

"I haven't asked Frank yet but I will. Won't you be on your honeymoon or getting ready for your wedding then?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. But what if it is before the wedding? I may need you and you're going to be in Montana?"

"Sab you have your Mom now. I think she and Allison can help you," Elaina told her.

"They probably could but I want you to help me, too."

"Tell you what when this case is over you and Cody sit down and actually give me a date and I will make myself available to you how is that for a deal?"

"I will make sure we do. Thanks Elaina you're a good friend," Sab gave her a hug.

"Yeah, that's why I'm about to be fired from my job," Elaina joked. "Hey Annie is coming out."

"Let me see." Sab looked as Elaina stepped back from the door. "She's going into Travis' room and she didn't knock."

"She probably called him. Course we should have heard that unless she took the pin off and went into another room."

"It's possible," Sab said. "You think she tells him about her meetings with McMurphy?"

"I doubt it. They are probably just talking shop." They watched the door for a while waiting for her to come out.

"She's coming back out. Oh my God. Elaina!" Sab yelled and bolted from the door. Elaina saw Annie running and saw that she was covered in blood. 

"I'll get her, you go help Travis and call an ambulance," Elaina said as she took off after Annie.

Annie ran into the stairway. Elaina drew her gun and followed her down the steps. Annie turned on her.

"Don't come near me." Annie waved the knife at her.

"Drop the knife Annie! I'm not going to hurt you." Elaina kept her gun up.

"I didn't do it I found him and I was stupid enough to pick up the knife. I was horrified in what I saw I wasn't thinking straight," Annie tried to explain.

Elaina walked closer to Annie keeping her gun on her. "Put the knife down if you had nothing to do with it, you have no need to hold the knife."

"You don't believe me!" Annie screamed. Elaina moved a little closer to her. 

"Put the knife down, I'm putting my gun down," Elaina lowered her gun but Annie kept the knife up to defend herself. "Come on Annie we need to go help Travis he needs us. Put the knife down." Elaina waited and when she didn't lower the knife Elaina quickly kicked it out of her hand and then knocked her out with the butt of her gun. She handcuffed her to the rail and went back up to check on Travis and Sab.

"Sabrina?" Elaina yelled out as she walked in.

"Elaina in here! I can't stop the bleeding!" Sab yelled.

Elaina went into the bedroom and saw Travis covered in blood, so was Sab. "Did you call for help."

"Yes the front desk called the ambulance for me," Sab was crying.

"Sab, let me hold pressure I want you to go wash the blood off **now**. I'll take over. **Go**." Elaina pushed her away and put pressure on the wound. Elaina saw that he had fought to keep Annie from cutting his throat but she had plunged the knife in his stomach. Elaina checked his pulse. She found it was weak but steady. His breathing though was very labored. 

Elaina heard the paramedics come in as soon as they got there they relieved her. She went in to check on Sab. Sab had washed most of the blood off but now, was throwing up. Elaina grabbed a towel and wet it and put it on her neck.

"Just let it go, sweetie. He'll be ok, the paramedics are working on him." Elaina bent down next to her.

"I'm sorry, there was just so much blood. I got sick from seeing it." Sab sat down from where she was kneeling over the toilet. 

"It's ok. I get sick sometimes too at the sight of blood. Course it is usually Frank's blood that does that."

"Are you sure, he is going to be ok? I couldn't stop the bleeding?" Sab was trembling all over.

"You did the best you could, I'm sure he'll make it; he's young and strong and healthy," Elaina tried to assure her.

"Agent Blakely."

Elaina turned to see the detective from that morning. "Detective Fray."

"The front desk called us with the ambulance."

"Could you do me a favor call Agent Donovan, tell him what happened? The number is 555-6116. Tell him Agent Kells, and I are on our way with Agent Smith to the hospital. Agent Palmer is in the stairway handcuffed. She is the one that did this and maybe the other murders," Elaina explained.

"I'll get a man to take her in, and I'll call Donovan."

"Thank you." She helped Sab up on her feet. "Come on, we'll go follow the ambulance." She had to support Sab she was so upset and weak from her experience.


	12. At the hospital

CHAPTER 12 

About an hour later Sab and Elaina were in the waiting room. Cody arrived a few minutes after they did and was sitting holding Sab. Elaina was sitting with her legs propped up on the coffee table and dosing off. Frank came in and walked over to her. She sensed he was there.

"Did you talk to Annie?" Elaina opened her eyes as he bent down to kiss her.

"No, I sent Alex and Jake over to handle it." Frank sat down next to her to hold her hand. "How Travis?"

"Still in surgery, I guess. They haven't told us much." Elaina leaned on him. "Who's watching Sarah?"

"Monica offered to watch her. I called Derek, told him to go there, too," Frank explained.

"I bet he loved you calling him on his date," Elaina commented.

"He'll get over it. What's wrong with Sab, she looks like hell?" Frank was looking at Sab.

"She saw too much blood, I think and she's really worried about Travis," Elaina answered. 

"Did the two of you get tested for HIV?" Frank sounded very concerned.

"Yes, we did even though I know it isn't necessary. Travis keeps us posted on his testing."

"I like to make absolutely sure that the two of your are ok, that's all," Frank said kissing her cheek.

"I know you worry about things like that. I do too at times. I just wish I never brought him into this," Elaina sighed.

"It isn't your fault this happened," Frank told her.

"Actually it's mine," Sab sat up hearing them talk. "I shouldn't have told her about Travis being gay."

"You thought she already knew. You didn't know she was the killer," Frank said to her.

"But still I was the one that told her and then she tried to kill him," Sab said still taking the blame.

"If you want to keep blaming yourself go ahead and make yourself sicker doing it. We don't blame you, neither will Travis. So you told her. You didn't put the knife in her hand. You didn't make her do it. The only person at fault here is Annie and no one else." Elaina was being a bit harsh and Frank squeezed her hand tight. Elaina looked at him and she realized why he did it. "Sorry Sabrina, I flipped into Agent Blakely again for a second there."

"It's ok. I'm not feeling too good again." Sab ran to the restroom. Elaina followed her in case she needed help.

"I think I better get her away from here when she comes out. Maybe then she'll calm down and feel better," Cody said as he watched them go in.

"Sounds like the right thing to do. I doubt that she'll feel the same though," Frank told him.

Alex and Jake show up to talk to Frank and check on Travis. "Where are Elaina and Sabrina?" Jake asked, looking around.

"They're in the ladies' room Sab isn't feeling well," Cody told them.

"Should I get a nurse for her?" Alex had a worried look on her face.

"No if she needs someone Elaina will tell us. She's just upset from what happened and she's blaming herself." Frank sat down and motioned for them to do the same.

"I think I'll go check on them," Alex said walking to the restroom.

"What did Annie say?" Frank asked Jake.

"She still claims she didn't do it. She says she found him like that," Jake said not believing her story.

"I don't think that's remotely possible considering the amount of blood he'd have lost," Frank told him.

********

Inside the restroom Alex and Elaina are talking to Sab. "You're going home and that's final," Elaina told her.

"I want to stay until I can see Travis." Sab resisted the thought.

"Sab, you're only going to feel worse, if you don't go home and rest," Alex told her.

"I'll call you no matter what the news is I promise," Elaina told her.

"I'd rather stay until his parents get here."

"Listen to me, Sabrina Kells. I'm ordering you to go home." Elaina said, sternly glaring at her.

"Ok! But if you keep anything from me and I find out, I'll kick your ass."

"You and what army, Babe?" Elaina put her hands on her hips and stared at her.

"Quit while you're ahead, Sab," Alex warned her.

"I can take her if I want to. I just don't think it would be a wise thing to do the way I feel right now," Sab laughed. "I'll go, no more fighting. I give in."

"Come on, Cody will take good care of you. I'm sure." Elaina walked to the door and opened it.

"He better or I'll beat him up for her," Alex said following Sab out.

As they came out they saw the doctor talking to Frank, then he left. "What did he say? Is Travis ok?" Sab rushed over to Frank and Cody.

"He made it through the surgery but they're worried he could develop an infection," Frank told them.

"An infection from what?" Sab asked worried.

"I don't think your stomach will take the details, but they're going to watch him close so don't worry."

"Is that it? Can we go see him?" Sab wondered. 

"No, they don't want him having visitors. They still have him in recovery in case he develops any complications," Frank told her.

"I was going to leave but…." Cody interrupted Sabrina abruptly.

"You're going home and I'm taking you. Now," Cody told her flatly.

"I can't leave knowing he…." Sab couldn't finish her thought.

"Sabrina, we'll keep you informed. Now go home," Frank insisted.

"Oh, ok. Come on Cody," Sab said, sadly.

"Cody, I promise we'll call the minute we here anything good or bad," Elaina said as they walked away.

"Jake and Alex, you might as well go home too, it has been a long night," Frank said to them.

"We can stay to keep the two of you company if you want?" Alex offered.

"That's not necessary. We hate being here but we'll be fine on our own," Elaina yawned.

"You better try to get some rest too," Alex said. 

"I will. I have a great pillow to sleep on," Elaina said hugging Frank. Alex and Jake left them to be alone in the waiting room.

"Now that we're alone, I can talk to you privately," Frank told her walking back to the couch.

"What about?" Elaina yawned again.

"If you're that tired we can talk later." 

"Oh is this about whether or not I'll have a career in the morning? Go right ahead. I'm listening," Elaina was eager to find out.

"It's about your career." Frank looked at his watch. "Since it is morning, you still have one. Thanks to me," Frank boasted.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. Tell me what you got me into or out of." Elaina was very curious.

"First thing is, you don't have to worry about McMurphy any longer," Frank stated.

"Really? What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything. He's being transferred to the main Bureau in D.C."

"They gave him a promotion? Just who did you call and what did you tell them?"

"I call the President." He saw the surprise on Elaina's face. "What? I promised you I wouldn't call the Attorney General."

"So you call his boss instead. That could've backfired too. You were taking a hell of a chance with my career, don't you think?" Elaina thought for a minute. "Wait a minute! You said you were owed a favor from the person you were going to call. How did the president owe you a favor?"

"He didn't but his secretary did and she helped me get through to him, so I could discuss what was going on here," Frank explained.

"He actually listened to your complaint?" Elaina was amazed.

"I told him about the threats made by McMurphy and that he could check your records, see that you have a very good command and arrest record and that you knew how to do your job."

"I take it that at no time did you tell him I was your wife?"

"I don't think it came up in the conversation, no." Frank smiled.

"I can't believe you did that," Elaina said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Believe it. Now you owe me a big favor at some point.  I'm not sure what but I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will. So who is my new boss? You?" Elaina wondered.

"Hell no! I didn't want the job. I asked them to consider Andy for the position," Frank informed her.

"He deserves the promotion having to put up with me. This would pay back some of my debts to him from the past year," Elaina reasoned. "So if Andy takes it I'll have to find a replacement for him." Elaina started to think of whom to get.

"Don't look at me. I don't want that job either," Frank said to her.

"I wasn't thinking about you, I don't want you."

"Knife through the heart." Frank made the motion as he said it.

"Oh please. You just said you didn't want the job." Elaina playfully smacked him.

"I don't but for you to come right out and say you don't want me it, hurt me," Frank pouted.

"If I picked you, we'd never be able to take vacations together again," Elaina explained her reason.

"That's true. So who are you thinking about? Sabrina? Bea? Monica?"

"No! Sabrina is just starting out as an agent more or less. Bea, she loves her position but I'll ask her. Monica would be good but I don't want to take her away from your team. So temporarily, I'm thinking about asking Maria."

"Are you crazy?" Frank was shocked.

"NO! If ask me that again which is about the third time this week you have, I'll hurt you. Maria needs to get back to work but she can't go back as field agent yet, so she can help me until I find a suitable replacement," Elaina explained to him.

"Sab and Cody aren't going to like it."

"Sab and Cody have no say in the matter whatsoever. They won't be in direct contact with her."

"What if she has to take over because we're gone? What then?" Frank asked.

"She'll be taking over for me not you. The only reason Andy took over for both of us is that he could handle both and he was doing it as a friend," Elaina said to him. "Maria, will only take over the team in an emergency; which I don't think will ever happen. If you and I are gone at the same time Bea will take command of your team and combine her team with them for the duration of when we're gone."

"You've got this all planned out and I just told you about it?"

"I think fast, what can I say?" Elaina smiled. A couple came in with a nurse as they were talking. The nurse walked over to Frank and Elaina.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith are here." The nurse left them together.

"Hello. I'm Agent Blakely and this is Agent Donovan," Elaina introduced herself and Frank.

"My name is Elliot and this is Travis' mother, Claire."

"I wish we had met under different circumstances." Frank shook Elliot's hand.

"We wouldn't have been meeting like this, if you hadn't called my son for this case," Claire said looking at Elaina.

"I'm terrible sorry your son was injured Mrs. Smith but all agents are aware of the risks they take at any time," Elaina told her. Claire met Elaina's comment with a hard slap to her face.

"Claire, control yourself. I'm sorry, she's very upset at the moment." Elliot pulled her away from Elaina.

"I realize that Mr. Smith. I'd probably react the same way, if anything were to happen to my son," Elaina stated.

"Is your son an agent too?" Elliot asked.

"Not yet but he probably will be," Elaina said.

"Don't let him, it will only cause you heartbreak," Claire sobbed.

"I know all about that Mrs. Smith, my husband is an agent too." Elaina glanced over to Frank.

"Then I guess you do know how we feel right now," Elliot said to Elaina.

"Yes I do, I've had to wait many times at hospitals, not just for my husband, but for others that I have become friends with," Elaina explained.

"I've had to wait on word about her too at times," Frank added breaking his silence.

"So you must be her husband?" Claire asked.

"Yes ma'am. We use different names as to not to confuse people at work." Frank explained about the name Elaina gave them.

"I see. The nurse said that Travis was doing better than they thought and that he'd be moved from recovery soon," Elliot said.

"That's good news. The doctor told us he wasn't sure about infections or not, was the only reason they had him in recovery so long," Elaina told them.

"Yes they explained all that mumbo jumbo to us too. I wish doctors would talk in plain English to begin with instead of using those big words just to have to explain them," Claire said.

"I know what you mean. I hate that too," Elaina agreed with her then yawned again.

"Agent Blakely, I think you should get some rest you look beat," Elliot suggested.

"Well, I think Travis has the people here that will keep him company most. So I think I'll take your suggestion to heart and we'll go home." Elaina looked up at Frank to see if he agreed.

"We'll come back later today to visit with Travis if that is ok with you?" Frank asked.

"If the doctors don't mind we don't," Elliot answered for both of them.

"Thank you,we'll be back later then. Good bye," Elaina said then she and Frank left.


	13. House Guest

CHAPTER 13 

It was about 7 in the morning when Frank and Elaina finally made it to the apartment. When they walked in they found Derek and Becky curled up on the couch together.

"What's she doing here this early? Forget it I don't want to know," Frank said, not quite in a whisper.

"Mom. Dad. I'm glad you're finally here," Derek said, excited to see them for some reason.

"Is Monica still here?" Frank asked.

"No, she left when we got here this morning. We really need to talk to both of you."

"Can't it wait we're really tired Derek?" Elaina asked.

"Its really important, it won't take long; all we need is for you to answer one question," Derek explained.

"Ok, as long as I can sit down first." Elaina went over to sit next to Becky on the couch. "So, what's this important question you need answered?"

"Can Becky move in with us?" Derek asked, flat out.

"I'm dreaming, he couldn't have asked me that while I was awake. Ouch!" Elaina received a pinch from Frank.

"I was just proving to you, you weren't asleep," Frank commented. Becky and Derek giggled.

"Don't do it again. That's one hell of a question," Elaina said, turning back to face Derek.

"Why do you want Becky to move in with us?" Frank was very curious.

"Her dad is getting transferred to Los Angeles and we don't want to be apart from one another," Derek explained.

"Awe isn't that too bad," Elaina said, seeing the disappointment on their faces.

"My father has been trying to break us up ever since he found out how serious we are. He thinks we're too young to be this serious," Becky explained to them.

"I think that too but I've decided to not try to do anything about it." Elaina looked at Frank. "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"I'm wondering if they think they'll be sleeping in the same room," Frank commented.

"Absolutely not Mr. Donovan. Derek and I are not having that type of relationship right now. We haven't since our families talked," Becky spoke up quickly to explain.

"We've been together but we didn't do anything other than hold each other," Derek explained further.

"We'll go talk about this in private then we'll give you an answer," Frank told them, he and Elaina went to the bedroom.

"So Dad, what do we do now?" Elaina asked, laughing.

"Well Mother, I don't like the idea but if they're being truthful then I don't see why she can't stay," Frank said putting his arms around her.

 "They aren't lying, I can tell. We just have to make the condition that if they go in a bedroom to talk they don't shut the door."

"I have one better let's take the doors off," Frank suggested.

"No, a lady does need some privacy," Elaina told him.

"So, I guess we're going to have a house guest," Frank said. 

"Yes. I do believe so. I'll go tell them you get the bed ready. I'll be right back to go to **sleep**." Elaina emphasized the word sleep. She walked out to tell them the news.

"Mom. What did you decide?" Derek asked, slightly worried.

"She can stay but you're not to go in each other's room and close the door. The door remains open," Elaina stressed.

"We can do that. We have no reason to close the door," Derek said.

"It's true Mrs. Donovan. What we said earlier was the truth. We're not having a physical relationship right now," Becky assured her.

"I'm glad the two of you are being so honest with us. I hope it stays that way. Now, if you'll excuse me I need some sleep." Elaina started to walk away.

"When do you want us to wake you?" Derek asked.

"In about 3 days but that won't happen; make it about 1:00 this afternoon." Elaina walked out; when she got to the bedroom she found Frank sound asleep. She didn't bother changing she just laid down next to him and fell fast asleep too.


	14. Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 14**

At HQ that afternoon the team was waiting on Frank and Elaina to show up. Sab was telling them why Elaina had been acting as hard nose as she was.

"You mean she did all this to save our jobs?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she was trying to save hers and Frank's too. She was about to be fired and McMurphy was going to replace her with Annie," Sab explained.

"Why her?" Alex wondered. 

"She was up for the promotion too, but Elaina got it over her. I guess Elaina was the lesser of two evils," Sab joked.

"I heard that Agent Kells," Elaina said, walking up behind her.

"Oh boy! Hi Elaina," Sab turned and smiled.

"That's Agent Blakely, to you, actually all of you, remember that," Elaina said, sternly.

"I told them why you were acting bitchy with us," Sab informed her.

"Were? Try still am." Elaina stared at her.

"Why are you still being bitchy? You didn't get fired did you?" Cody asked.

"No but things have changed at the Bureau." Elaina sighed and sat down with them.

"How have they changed?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid that my new boss may be just as bad as McMurphy was. He knows all about my involvement with this team and how my friendship could be clouding my judgment when it comes to you getting what you want or giving you the best cases to work on and so on."

"So you could still be in a lot of trouble, if we don't do our jobs as professionally as possible?" Monica asked.

"Got that right. If you guys make one mistake, I'll be going back for a refresher course or fired," Elaina told them.

"Can they do that to you? You're high up in seniority," Cody said.

"Didn't seem to matter with me," Frank stated.

"Hate to bust your bubble, Sweetie, but I have more seniority than you do." Elaina smiled.

"Yes. I know but not much and in some instances I have more than you," Frank stated.

"But we can't discuss that can we?" Elaina winked at him.

"So, who is this new boss of yours? Anyone you can beat up, if you have too?" Cody asked.

"I don't do that anymore," Elaina said. "Besides I was only kidding you about my new boss he's actually a very nice guy and you all know him." 

"Oh God! It isn't Frank is it?" Sab asked.

"No it isn't me. Why would you have that kind of reaction, if it was?" Frank stared at Sab waiting for an answer.

"Its just that if you were her boss then that would mean we'd probably be getting a different boss. We'd have to break someone in to our way of thinking. Oh boy, I think I just put my foot in my mouth," Sab stopped talking and hid her face in her hands.

"I think you put both feet in and you might want Cody's help to pry them out," Elaina laughed. "Andrew is my new boss. I decided to call him by his full name out of respect and he ordered me to as a joke but I think he deserves the respect," Elaina said as Maria walked in.

"So who is your new assistant going to be or are you going to do it all yourself?" Monica asked.

"Hello, cousin. I swear you have perfect timing," Elaina said greeting Maria as she saw her come in the door. "This is my temporary assistant until I can find a suitable replacement for Andy," Elaina put her arm around Maria's shoulders.

"She's your assistant? You can't do that," Sab blurted out.

"Just why the hell can't I, Agent Kells?" Elaina asked, very angry.

"Your assistant takes over if Frank has to be gone, I'm still not sure, if I can work with her," Sab stated

"I won't be in direct contact with this team," Maria assured Sab. "I'll be helping with the day to day things at the Bureau. Not working with the teams in any way unless it's an emergency which I hope will never happen."

"So are there anymore objections that I won't be paying attention to?" Elaina asked, daring them to say anything.

"Congratulations, Maria." Jake said, giving her a hug. 

"Thank you, Jake."

"Well, I think it's great you want to get back to work you're a good agent," Cody complimented her.

"I was once and I hope to be again," Maria said.

"We're not going to discuss the past. We're all going to be entering into new phases of our lives and careers. So let's just think about the present and future," Elaina said.

"I like that idea," Frank agreed. Elaina's cell phone rang, so she walked away to answer it.

"As of now you will get personal time off for emergencies only. Vacation days have to be on Elaina's desk at least 3 weeks prior to the date you want off. And don't ask me to get time off anymore it all goes through her now. No exceptions," Frank told them.

"What about our getting time off to get married? Is that going to happen or do we have to wait?" Sab asked worried.

"I can answer that but first there's good news about Travis. He's doing much better and they've moved him to his own room and we can visit this afternoon," Elaina told them.

"I know I went to see him this morning," Sab admitted.

"I told you to get rest and stay away from there." Elaina looked at her disappointedly.

"I did stay away until later. I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking," Sab said, sarcastically.

"Glad to here it. So in answer to your earlier question.  Here's the paperwork you need to get the time off fill it out and give it to me," Elaina said, handing her the stack of papers.

"All of this just for two weeks off?" Cody asked looking at the stack.

"Let me see, this part is for you." She took part of the papers and handed them to Cody. "These are for your brides maids if they're agents," she said handing Sab a few of the papers. "These are for your best man and grooms men, if they're fellow agents." She handed more papers to Cody.

"I see what you are doing. You're trying to find out exactly who's in the wedding party and when it will be," Cody deducted.

"Well, I do have to have a date, if I'm to give you time off. You have settled on a date?" Elaina asked looking at them.

"Not exactly we really can't decide," Cody told her. 

"I suggest you get busy on that date or you won't be able to get the time off.  Maria, let's go up and I'll tell you more about your duties as my assistant." Elaina and Maria walked upstairs.

"The rest of you get your paperwork done on the case, if you haven't already," Frank ordered.

*******

 "So why did you bring me up here? You've already told me my duties." Maria was curious.

"I wanted to show you my office," Elaina said sitting down.

"Nice, but why did you really ask me up here?" Maria insisted.

"Ok. I wanted to keep you away from Sab and Cody," Elaina confessed

"I could've left you know," Maria sighed.

"I couldn't have asked you about your love life, if you left."

"Ah ha! I knew it would come out eventually. None of your damn business, Lainie."

"I'm willing to tell you about mine," Elaina pouted.

"I don't need or want to know about your love life. Just seeing you and Frank together anyone knows how it is," Maria smiled and then giggled.

"True but come on, you and Jake have been keeping things quite. I can't stand not knowing how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine health wise, I'm getting stronger everyday. As for my love life, it really isn't your business. I love you but I'm not going to discuss it with you."

"Fine, if you two have problems, don't come crying to me," Elaina said, nonchalantly.

"Lainie, I'm happy, that's all you need to know for now."

"That tells me you'll talk to me sometime. I can live with that."

"You're so curious that it's eating you alive," Maria laughed.

"Yes it is but I'll get over it," Elaina laughed. "You can leave if you want."

"One question it's somewhat important," Maria said.

"Shoot," Elaina said.

"I'd like to know if I would ever have to work with Cody and Sab? I don't think it will ever work now or ever. She'll never trust me."

"I know she probably never will, but that's in her personal life. She'll have to deal with working with you professionally and some point."

"But I said it would never happen," Maria said.

"No you said you hoped it never happened. Sooner or later, if you stay an agent you'll have to work together. When the time comes we'll deal with it then just don't worry about her. Be pleasant to her even if she says something to upset you," Elaina told her.

"I'm just to lay down and take it. Be the better person," Maria said.

"I told her more or less the same thing. I plan on keeping a close watch on both of you when you're together," Elaina stressed.

"I promise to be good," Maria swore.

"I'll hold you to that." There was a knock on the door. Elaina looked up to see Sab. "Come on in."

"I was just leaving," Maria told her getting up.

"I'd rather you stayed. We need to talk about working together," Sab said. 

"We just discussed that but if you have something to say go ahead," Elaina told her.

"Don't worry I plan to be cool about this," Sab informed her.

"Have a seat and start talking," Elaina said.

"Maria, I want you to know that as an agent, I respect your work and I'll do my best to work with you professionally. However there is no way in hell, I'll be able to be a friend to you at work or away."

"Thank you for the comment. I respect your work, too.  To be honest I think you're better than Cody at times."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Elaina smiled.

Maria continued. "I don't expect us to be friends. That bridge was incinerated long ago. I really wish it had never happened. I was such a bitch to you with what I did. I did want Cody. I'll admit that. I missed him and I really didn't know how much until I saw him again.  I told myself that he was in love with you now, but I just kept thinking maybe he was just using you to get over me. Next thing I knew I was pulling out all the stops to get him back. Killing any friendship we may have had."

"I have one question or two. Are you saying that you would've slept with Cody, if I hadn't come through that door? Or would he have stopped you?" Sab was a little angry.

"I know this will hurt you again but yes I would've slept with him. You have to ask Cody, if he would've stopped or not."

"I have asked him and he said he wasn't sure what would've happened," Sab said.

"You coming in stopped him from making that decision," Elaina said. "You'll never know for sure what Cody would've done. Only Cody knows the answer and he isn't saying."

"And his not answering the question is almost giving you the answer. He doesn't want to hurt you," Maria told her.

"She's doing it again, trying to drive a wedge between us." Sab became very defensive.

"Sabrina, no she isn't. Think about it. Cody never really answered that question when you asked him. He needs to answer it before you get married," Elaina insisted.

"Why are you doing this to me we've finally set a wedding date. Now both of you want me to have more doubts. Why?" Sab was angry and confused.

"If you don't get an answer you'll never trust him fully," Elaina told her. "I don't want to see you get hurt by it coming out after you're married. I want you to ask him one more time."

"I can't do it. I don't want to know the answer. I love Cody and I trust him." Sabrina walked out crying and Elaina followed.

"Sabrina wait. Please!" Elaina called to her.

"Leave me alone." Sab ran out of the room.

"What happened? Did Maria do or say something to her?" Cody was angry to see Sab crying.

"No Cody. I said something to her." Elaina looked at him. "Come with me! I want to talk to you alone." Elaina took him outside.

"What is this all about? What did you say to upset her?" Cody demanded.

"I told her she needed an answer to a question you've been dodging!" Elaina was angry and yelling at him.

"What question? What are you talking about?" Cody was confused.

"Would you have slept with Maria that day Sab walked in?" Elaina blurted out the question.

"I don't know," Cody said.

Cody, you do know. You're the only one that does know the answer. You need to tell that answer to Sabrina whether it hurts her or not, she needs to know."

"I can't answer the question. I don't know what I would've done," Cody replied.

"You're lying, Cody. I know the answer by the way you're acting, you would've slept with Maria, if you don't tell her I will."

"I wouldn't have done it! I love Sabrina. I would never have slept with Maria. It may have looked like I would have to Sab at the time but I couldn't do it to her. I was trying to stop myself and I know deep down I would've stopped," Cody admitted finally.

"Cody, is that true?" Sab came out the door. "I heard you and Elaina yelling. Actually Maria made sure I did, she opened the door then walked away, so I would." Sab walked up to Cody. "You would've stopped right?"

"Yes! You own my heart. I could never hurt you by sleeping with Maria. I would never have done it," Cody assured her. "I love you and only you."

"Cody, I love you, too." Sab embraced him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I never told you the truth before. I was just scared you wouldn't believe me. I was stupid for never telling you."

"Yes, you were." Sab giggled. "But I know now."

Elaina walked inside to give them privacy.  She walked up to Maria. "Thank you for getting her to listen."

"I was just lucky she came back near the door when she did," Maria stated.

"It's ok we would've had the security tapes to show her," Elaina said, coyly.

"You always have a backup plan?" Maria asked.

"I try to," Elaina smiled.

"What was happening in your office and then outside?" Frank asked coming over to them.

"Just some unfinished business," Elaina explained. "I'll tell you about it later," Elaina said as Cody and Sab came back in.

"Elaina, thank you for forcing the issue," Cody said, hugging her.

"I just want you two to be happy. I knew she had doubts yet but she'd never admit that to you," Elaina told him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you planned this." Sab smirked.

"Not this time, it just happened," Elaina said.

"Thanks anyway." Sab turned to Maria. " Maria?"

"Yes, Sab."

"Thank you too, for being honest with me about that day."

"I owed you and I still do," Maria said, walking over by Jake.

"So when is the wedding? You said you had a date set?" Elaina asked.

"June 24th ."

"Perfect, that will give you plenty of time for the honeymoon and still make it to our 4th of July festivities," Frank told them.

"We're invited?" Sab was excited.

"Yep, everyone is invited," Elaina said.

"I love fireworks and I bet against the Montana skies they're spectacular," Cody said.

"They're beautiful," Elaina said.

"And the perfect way to end a honeymoon," Frank told them.

"Who said anything about ending the honeymoon?" Cody kissed Sab.

"Good point no since in stopping it. Right Mr. Donovan?" 

"Right Mrs. Donovan." Frank kissed Elaina.

**Thanks for the reviews. I really had you going about Elaina on this one. LOL. I can make her seem really mean at times but it never lasts long. I'm glad you all like the continuing saga. I'll have another one posted soon.**


End file.
